


Here There Be Fraxus

by Yaoi_Scribe



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Multi, Multiple kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Scribe/pseuds/Yaoi_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Fraxus Drabbles (with the occasional Fraxlow thrown in). Warnings given on a part-by-part basis. Also, prompts always welcome. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Freed His

Disclaimer: I own the plot...that's it...

Author's note: I love Fraxus too much...so I'm going to post my short Drabbles for them here...and I will try and warn at each Drabble what to expect. Unless otherwise stated each is an independent story...and not only do favorites make my day...I love to know WHAT you love about these...so reviews are nice, too. They don't have to be some long-winded thing...:D

Making Freed His

This wasn't what he was used to…not at all and he felt really stupid. How did ANYONE do this? "Are you looking for something specific?" a voice asks almost making the blond jump. Honestly, he had no idea why this was such an issue.

"I…Uh…" Wow, he sounded like an idiot at this point and it wasn't like him so he pauses a moment before starting again, "There's…someone special and I want to ask him out and…"

The flower shop owner's mouth curves into a smile full of amusement and understanding. "Not an insurmountable issue there, young man. He's special to you then?"

Laxus smiles at that. "Oh…you have no idea just HOW special to me he is."

She can't help chuckling. "Oh, that smile tells me a great deal about the young man in question."

Somehow that wasn't too surprising since Freed brought out a lot in him that no one else did. "He's…my light, my anchor and has done more than I can EVER hope to repay."

"Love grants us the will and determination to see even the bleakest of times through for those we call our own," she murmurs.

The words were true enough. "So…can I get these delivered to the Guild Hall of Fairy Tail?"

"Of course," she says with a grin, "and to whom are they going?"

"Freed Justine," he answers. After a few more questions, the order is placed and Laxus leaves feeling the onset of nerves hitting him but there was no going back at this point…and that was something that he needed; no way to back out of this. Hopefully, the next day didn't go too embarrassingly.

Another day and another fight breaks out making Freed roll his eyes as he works on the mess in front of him. Honestly why no one in this guild could balance their own accounts was beyond him…but at least he got paid for his services. Sighing and snorting, he had to wonder how anyone actually paid their bills.

He's given a reprieve by the arrival of mail…and subsequently this stunning bouquet. Having a knowledge of flowers and their messages, he smiles realizing that someone was being asked to date another. 'How utterly romantic,' he thinks, 'I wonder who it could be.' "I'm…looking for Freed Justine," the carrier says quietly.

Freed stills. HIM?! What…in the…Slowly, he rises and walks to him. "I'm Freed," he replies a little confused as to why ANYONE would send something like THIS to HIM of all people.

"These are for you. Umm…have a good day, sir."

He takes the basket and watches the poor flustered male make a beeline OUT of the Guild Hall. He didn't really blame him, they were a rowdy bunch. Which of course means EVERYONE goes completely silent staring at him. "What?"

"Who's it FROM?!" comes the impatient demand.

Freed rolls his eyes. Typical that they wanted to know so badly though…in hindsight, he was damn curious himself and pulls out the card. 'Freed Justine, this bouquet before you was assembled at the request of one who wishes you to know that at the end of all things; you are their light, their anchor, their hope and that it has taken them far too long to realize just how special and precious you are to them. It symbolizes their want to make their world revolve around you with your consent and to embark on a journey that is written by the both of you.' Freed finds the words the most poetically touching thing ever…and then notes the message beneath and his breath catches. 'You and I…have been through a lot over the years, Freed, and I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to see you for who you are and who you could be in MY life. Will you grant me the chance to make it up to you? Do I still have the time to make you mine?' There was NO mistaking the handwriting as he'd seen it for years.

"Freed, are you okay? You're crying."

The question makes him reach up and realize that there were tears spilling. He smiles and wipes them away. "I'm fine," he answers, "Sorry…just…a little emotional."

"So?" comes the impatient demand from his guild mates.

He gently puts the card back into the basket. "The answer is yes…" he replies quietly, "The answer as long as I live and breathe will ALWAYS be 'yes'. I can't help it. It's how I feel. How I think I will ALWAYS feel."

Before anyone can demand an explanation, Freed hears, "That's a relief to know."

He looks up at Laxus who'd slowly moved from the corner table to him. "You…"

Laxus merely steps close and tilts his chin up before kissing him softly, sweetly. It makes Freed nearly melt as he slides his arms up around his neck. It makes Laxus slide his arms around him holding him close deepening it pressing his tongue in to taste and claim when Freed parts his lips.

When the kiss is broken both are flushed and Freed wonders if the other realizes he'd just done this in the middle of the Guild Hall. "L-Laxus…"

He smiles and gently brushes his fingers along the side of his face. "It's taken me way too damn long to figure this out, you realize…and you are far too willing to forgive."

"I…I just…" Freed bites his lip before whispering, "I love you, Laxus. That is never going to change."

"And you have no idea what a relief that is to hear."

Freed smiles. "Better late than never." Laxus just pulls him tightly to him ignoring the fact that they were in the middle of the damn guild hall and that everyone was staring. All that he cared about was the slender, lovely, amazing man in his arms that he wanted, and needed to be HIS completely. And who would be, fate willing.


	2. Refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, fluffy drabble in which Freed has a nightmare and Laxus comforts him.

Disclaimer: I own the Plot

Author's note: Done for a request for something achingly sweet or fluffy...so I chose giving Freed a nightmare and Laxus comforting him...

Refuge

He couldn't remember what the dream had been about only that he'd woken up crying out in terror with tears streaming down his face and this horrible, crippling feeling of loss. From beside him, he feels shifting before a familiar voice, deepened by sleep murmurs, "Freed?"

He would turn and look at the blond who takes ONE look at his face and be sitting straight up. "I…had a nightmare…I'm…sorry…" He felt like such an idiot for rousing the other from sleep. As he watches, the other slowly reaches out and gently wipes the tears from his face.

"It's alright," Laxus assures him gently, "Everything is alright and everyone is safe."

He'd slowly get his heart beat to calm down as the blond slowly draws him close to him tucking him under his chin. He clutches him pressing his face into the others bare skin taking refuge in the feel of the other in the knowledge that the other WAS there and that all was well. "I am sorry for waking you up, Laxus."

The other nuzzles his hair before murmuring, "Don't worry about it, Freed. You're allowed to. Everyone else would be dealing with a cranky Dragon-Slayer."

He smiles before feeling that sleepy lethargy falling again. He was in Laxus' arms and was safe. No one could hurt him here. "I love you…"

It's after his breathing is calmed and he's sleeping that Laxus replies, "I love you, too, Freed. So very, very much."


	3. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted drabble involving ice cubes and Freed in a skirt.

Disclaimer: I own the twisted mind that comes up with this...and the plot.

Author's note: For the drabble prompt that included ice cubes and Freed in a skirt. Graphic yaoi...and Fraxus...enjoy :D

Laxus apparently liked it when he was dressed like a girl…not that Freed minded as he would do anything Laxus wanted of him which of course could be taken in any number of derogatory ways but the rune mage really didn't care. He rather found that he liked the way the others eyes would rake down him filling with heat and that smirk…gods he would do ANYTHING for that predatory, HUNGRY smirk. And the thing was, Laxus knew that, too.

Having spent the better of an hour teasing him mercilessly and getting him so hot and bothered he was nearly begging him to do something MORE than what he was, Freed finds himself on his back with just the skirt and underwear on, his knees open as commanded though with the damn skirt he couldn't see well what the other was doing. However, he certainly feels when a cold object is rubbed long the thin material still covering his swollen length. It makes him jerk and gasp out before he remembers that Laxus HAD a drink in with him with ice cubes. "L-Laxus!"  
There comes a low chuckle before he'd hear, "I can't help that I like to see what you'll do under certain conditions. You've proven to be very…entertaining."

"Y-you're…sadistic…"

"I've never said anything to the contrary now have I, Freed?"

"N-no…but…"

"But what? Come on, you can handle a little cold. Besides, I'll warm you up nicely anyway so let me have my fun."

Freed feels his face flush darker at the others words. Honestly, how he got himself into this he didn't even know anymore though he was pretty sure it went something like Laxus would tell him what they were doing and he would just agree though it wasn't like he didn't enjoy it. Every moment spent with his Thunder God made him happy. He was just finding that Laxus was enjoying learning just what he liked to do with him and just what made him make the most noises.

His thoughts are derailed as the other presses the ice cube more firmly against him and holds it chuckling as he'd squirm, thrash, and cry out even as he keeps his hips open allowing the other full control of him. He'd promised to let the other play as he wanted and he'd been told to keep himself open for the other and since he hadn't rescinded that command, Freed was going to obey.

If it wasn't bad enough to feel it through the garment, the wet item is soon peeled of and his hot skin feels the ice against it without even a thin layer. His back arches as he throws his head back and this sound is louder as the blond had decided it would be a good idea to press it against the leaking head.

He clutches the sheets tightly in his fists. A short reprieve is given as the ice is withdrawn and Freed struggles to regulate his breathing. It's not allowed for long as he suddenly feel the others tongue swirl where the ice had been before his hot mouth would press down. It elicits a scream from the rune mage who is QUITE glad that he'd made sure no one could hear anything from the room. They would not want someone to come and make sure he wasn't getting killed.

However, true to his nature, as Laxus sucks him deep in his throat, his fingers slip into the cup and he retrieves another ice cube and because Freed still can't see him, he doesn't notice until it's far too late and the cold object circles his tight opening before being pressed in one hand gripping his hip tightly to keep him from jerking away as he nearly howls and thrashes MORE. He can't resist withdrawing his mouth to push the skirt up so he can stare at the flushed, thrashing male because there was nothing hotter than Freed when he was squirming and shifting and making noises like he was. His lips curve and he gazes back down to watch the water dripping as the ice cube melts against hot skin. A moment later, he easily lifts the slender hips up before his tongue would circle there and press in licking along the chilled skin. It would be more than too much stimulation and he knew it feeling the others body go rigid before he'd jerk violently screaming nearly at the top of his lungs. He'd definitely have to remember this for the future. Oh yes indeed.


	4. Spell Mix-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted drabble for Neko!Freed.

Disclaimer: I own only the plot

Author's note: This short drabble was written for a prompt asking for Neko! Freed. At some point, I'll probably write another drabble with a bit more...naughty fun. For the time being, this is pretty PG-rated and is mostly a lot of Freed being cute...and some Fraxus-hints. Beware the cuteness...

"It'll wear off in a day or two." The words were not as reassuring as they should be considering the circumstances and it was making Freed irritable…when he wasn't making an idiot of himself. Eying the fluttering totems again, he tries to tell himself that lunging at them off the bar was NOT a good idea. Evergreen watching his gaze realizes the problem about to occur.

"Bixlow, get your souls out of here," she says quietly, "before Freed…" The sentence isn't even out before he snatches one out of the air batting it to the floor, "Does THAT."

Bixlow moves to him quickly and tugs the totem away from him as Evergreen snakes her arm around his waist. "Honestly, I don't know HOW this happened but he isn't going to emotionally recover from two days in this state."

Bixlow vanishes the souls before sighing. "Yeah, duly noted…but at least Laxus won't see him like this."

Evergreen grimaces. "Oh, I can see THAT going well."

Freed closes his eyes willing the embarrassing feelings to stop interfering with things but the damn spell was making him crazy. If it wasn't moving objects then it was this annoying want to be petted. And Freed was VERY glad that Laxus was out on a job and wasn't expected for a while because he did NOT want the other to see him like this.

Evening falls and Freed has almost gotten control of himself minus a few embarrassing situations (mostly because Gajeel was a complete jerk and could NOT resist petting him and snickering when he started purring and it was highly embarrassing) when a familiar scent has his eyes widening. Oh…Oh no. This…WHY? Why was it that fate hated him so much? He slowly turns staring horrified at the door. "Freed?" Evergreen asks noticing his expression, "Freed, what is…" The doors would crash open making him wince and cower before the blond would stalk inside. "Laxus," she groans softly, "Oh man."

"You're back early," Gajeel comments eying him, "and surly as normal."

"Shut it, metal-head," Laxus snarls heading for the bar clearly NOT in the mood.

"Yeah, we missed ya snarky ass, too, Sparky," he retorts, "Though I'd tone down the animosity were I you."

"And I'm supposed to care WHY?!"

"Because I'm sure your tone is hurting your rune mage's ears…Ya know…since some moron accidentally turned him Neko for a bit."

Freed really just wants to go under the table as Laxus' gaze immediately seeks him out. Watching his eyes widen slightly has him swallowing and looking away quickly. Dammit, WHY did Gajeel have to say something immediately. "They…How the HELL did someone manage to do that to you?" Laxus demands.

Freed shakes his head flushing and unwilling to admit that he wasn't paying attention as well as he should have been to an opponent who was by all accounts a really AWFUL wizard and couldn't get a spell to work correctly. They HAD been trying to kill him. How that equaled THIS Freed was still trying to figure out. "Freed Justine, when I ask you a question I expect an answer!"

The tone has him nearly dropping to the floor covering his ears. "N-not so loud!" he grits out. Honestly, he needed this damn spell to end because it was embarrassing.

"Then answer the first time."

"I…failed to adequately guard myself," he mutters, "and luckily the wizard in question has NO concept of correct casting and did THIS to me instead of killing me like he wanted."

The sound of Laxus laughing just doesn't make his night and he feels his tail lash, fur puffed out which was just ridiculous to him. "You…Freed…HOW do you do this?!"

"I'm just THAT lucky," he growls, "Now are you DONE insulting me?"

Gajeel can't help putting in his two cents into the whole situation. "Ya know, Sparky, he's really cute when you scratch behind his ears. Purring suits him."

Freed was really going to die of acute embarrassment at this point he was sure. "He…purrs?" The question has Freed wondering what divinity he'd managed to upset to this degree.

"Oh yes," Gajeel says snickering, "It's adorable as hell. Just watch his surly disposition of hissing and baring teeth…but that just might be because it was me. You might have the problem of getting him to get OUT of your lap."

Gajeel was so going to end up in runes when he was back to normal, Freed decides, and he wasn't sure WHAT stipulations they would have but they would be embarrassing. However, he realizes that he has more to worry about when Laxus actually walks up to him before slowly reaching and gently scratching behind an ear. Freed's eyes widen before fluttering and a low, soft sound would start embarrassingly enough. And AGAIN he'd be purring and pressing into that hand. "Heh…that's…really actually cute, Freed."

He was pretty sure that the end of this spell couldn't come fast enough…though…Laxus petting him was NOT bad…at all. Actually…it was really, really…  
"And what do you know he's in his lap," Gajeel comments with a snicker.

Freed doesn't even bother with being embarrassed. That could come in full measure when he got rid of these damn weird reactions to things. Right now…he was happy where he was. It's not long before he actually falls asleep there purring contently.


	5. Punishment

Disclaimer: I own the plot.

Author's note: This was written in response to the prompt; spanking and contains material of a graphic nature so read at your own risk.

If there was ever a time he really didn't particularly envy himself it was when he had THAT look leveled at him; that angry, hostile, ENRAGED expression the other held when he was entirely TOO displeased with him. But even shaking in anger, even with his magics crackling around him, Freed knew Laxus wouldn't lash out at him. Oh no, his Thunder God would reserve his punishment for later but he would make sure that his displeasure was CLEARLY seen. And it takes all of Freed's will power not to either cringe or be horribly turned on by the other. It was the strangest mix of emotions but then when it came to Laxus there was too much there for it to be considered "normal".

He makes a show of withdrawing from the Guild Hall and takes the back way to a familiar apartment. He knew the blond would probably throw a fit, snarl some more about idiot mages who should know better than to be that foolish, and swear up and down that he was going to just kill him one day and be done with the headache he caused. He would say it when Freed couldn't hear because it wasn't meant to be taken personally.

Letting himself in, he closes the door before immediately taking his boots off and setting them on a mat nearby before his sword and jacket would end up on the hooks behind the door before he'd make his way to the others bedroom. Once within, he'd tug out the tie holding his hair in his ponytail and unbutton the silk shirt and remove it before his pants and boxers would follow and he'd end up kneeling naked in the center of the blond's bed waiting knowing it was expected of him.

He's not sure how much time passes before he hears the front door open and close and those footsteps head in his direction. He feels his mouth go dry knowing that he was alone and vulnerable with someone who in a fit of temper could demolish a city without much trouble and he'd managed to not only displease him; he'd worried him as well. "What. Did. I. Tell. You?" the male growls as he stalks for him.

"D-don't do anything stupid or reckless."

"And WHAT did you DO?!"

"Something stupid AND reckless."

The snarl of rage was definitely something that didn't need to be experienced EVER again seconds before his hair would be grabbed and his head tilted upwards. "You are never, NEVER to repeat the stupidity from our last job because so help me, Freed Justine, if you do I will make DAMN sure all of Magnolia sees me strip you down and beat you senseless."

"N-no, Laxus," he whispers knowing full well the other WOULD keep to that threat. He hadn't meant to make him QUITE this angry but it had happened so all that was left to do was accept the punishment. His hair is released before the other would kick off his own boots and join him on the bed.

"Come here," he commands patting over his lap. It would bring an embarrassed flush to the others face as Freed complies knowing what was coming. "Arch your back more, Freed. I want that ass in the air."

Sometimes, he felt it would just be better to have the other unleash his wrath in the Guild Hall because it probably wouldn't be as mortifying. However, his thought process is derailed by the connection of the others hand against him. The resounding echo is testament to the strength behind it that has him gripping the other arm as a sharp breathy gasp escapes him. It's followed by another…and then another each just as hard and it draws the first soft whimpers from the other.

Those sounds wouldn't stay quiet as not only does the blows start coming faster…they get harder and are backed by the others magic. Each connection is worse than the last and at a different spot making Freed jerk and squirm with each blow as tears form and spill as he clutches the others arm tightly. It doesn't take the other long to have him sobbing and shaking and so horribly turned on that he's not sure if he loves or hates it.

He's pretty sure his skin is red by the time the other stills granting him a chance to catch his breath, his body convulsing. The feel of his hand lightly cupping and stroking the smarting skin has his breathing hitching a bit, the calloused fingers brushing gently, lovingly reassuring the other. "Breathe slowly," comes the soft murmur, tone less sharp and agitated. Closing his eyes, Freed does as commanded still unable to release the others arm.

He finally calms soothed by the others gentle touches and manages to release his arm in favor of resting his head on his arms on the bed. The feel of the other shifting and moving sliding him off his lap has him momentarily worried that he was going to leave only to hear the sound of a drawer opening before being closed and the bed would shift again. There is the sound of something opening before the others fingers would return to his skin this time with a substance on them that has him shuddering at the cold feel. "Easy," the other soothes as he works, "Just relax for me, Freed." He wants to tell the other that he doesn't need to take this much care of him, that he'd be fine but to be honest, he liked the care; craved the others attention too much to argue. So he just relaxes and lets him work the ointment into his smarting skin.

He hears the other set the jar down in an almost lethargic state only to be startled out of it by the feel of his hips being shifted open further and the light brush of the others mouth THERE. His blue eyes snap open and he looks back over his shoulder to meet the smoldering gaze of the blond before he'd feel the others tongue circle him once, twice, three times before pressing in. Freed gasps out before his head drops back to his arms at the pleasure sparked through him before it's combined with the feel of the others hand sliding up beneath him and stroking his swollen, aching flesh. It would elicit a choked whimper of the others name which would be repeated over and over and over like a prayer as Laxus would plunge his tongue in deep as he strokes him with firm strokes knowing just how to touch him to reduce him to a squirming mass of need and want.

It was how it was between them…and Freed would have it no other way.


	6. Slow Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for slow sex between Laxus and Freed involving bondage and other kinks.

Disclaimer: I own plot

Author's note: Written in response to a request for slow sex between Laxus and Freed with Freed chained to the bed and Laxus teasing him...so it's graphic and kink-filled...

"L-Laxus…" The name escapes as a choked plea which the other was being very good about ignoring. He'd ignored it when he'd cuffed the other to the bed naked and vulnerable to him before he'd start kissing and nipping down the others jaw knowing just how to tease the other to get him squirming and making all the really enticing sounds that the other found so damn embarrassing. He'd ignored it again when he'd teased the others nipples that just begged to be licked sucked, and nipped as the other disliked the sensitivity that came with that. He moves slowly, leisurely, mapping out the others body and slowly stoking that ache into him into an all encompassing need because there was NOTHING more enticing than Freed Justine in the throes of abandon; when the green haired male was teetering on the brink of complete and total desperation.

So yes, Laxus was VERY good at ignoring the other. But he has his reasons and good or bad, he sticks to them as he moves down slowly savoring the other. Need and want coiled hard through him but he focuses on the sheer expanse of skin before him wanting the other good and needy before he'd grant them both what they wanted. It was just as much trouble for him to take it slowly, to leisurely explore the other when he wanted to feel the other around him, when he wanted to be deep in that warm, welcoming heat but the sounds were worth it, the way the other arched and squirmed and couldn't hide behind a facade was worth it.

Freed wasn't sure if this was the best sort of reward or worst torture imaginable as Laxus teases him mercilessly. Honestly, the blond seemed intent on making sure he could find EVERY spot that made Freed make some incredibly embarrassing sound as he squirmed and whined and BEGGED him. The feel of fangs scraping low on his stomach makes him shudder and arch wanting them to be drawn over already leaking flesh that clearly begged attention. And Laxus chooses to tease his inner thighs instead. Freed grips the shackles shifting and nearly close to threatening the other if he kept this up.

However, he isn't given time to manage to vocalize any of these as the other finally flicks his tongue along the swollen flesh nearly having his back arch in a painful angle at the much desired touch. "Laaxussss!" The strangled whine of his name only serves to please the other apparently and he slowly traces him with his tongue before adding light grazing of his teeth over patches of skin that has Freed groaning low in his throat. "Please…please…L-Laxus…for the love of…PLEASE!"

That pleading tone has his eyes closing a low groan escaping the blond. Fuck if the other wasn't completely irresistable when his voice got that ragged. He slowly opens his eyes to gaze up at the other, seeing the tears forming, the gaze so full of need and want and desperation and it really was a most stunning look on the other. Taking some pity on the other, he presses his mouth down drawing him in deep eliciting a strangled cry from Freed. He deep-throats him knowing the other was so very close and keeps just away from that edge knowing it was driving the other crazy. He slowly withdraws from the tempting bit of flesh and hears the soft, whimpered sound before he'd work on removing his own clothing. That done, he makes quick work of getting a hold of a familiar container and steps back to the bed. "You want me to finish this or can you handle me continuing a little longer?"

Freed stares at him a moment struggling to get his scattered thoughts to focus enough on what the other was asking. He wanted to feel the other in him, to feel him against all those spots that made the universe shrink to just the two of them. However, he knew what the other would continue with would be pleasurable…imemensely and it was one of the things that Freed enjoyed entirely too much. So it wasn't like him to refuse it. "Y-you…can continue," he finally manages tone low and breathy accentuated with his labored, panting breaths. He just couldn't resist what the other did to him.

Laxus nods and places the container nearby knowing he'd need it soon enough before shifting the others knees up towards his chest having given the chains enough slack. One of the perks of having a lover smaller than himself who was this light was that Freed was utterly easy to hold up in such a way. Watching the others eyes darken further and his lips part as his breathing gets more and more irregular; Laxus finds himself just utterly captivated by him before he lowers himself and presses his mouth against the others trembling clamping opening letting himself get lost in the others scent and taste as he'd slowly circle with his tongue before pressing it in deep. The ragged moan it draws from the other is pure music and he presses his tongue in deep knowing just where to rub it to have the other nearly thrashing.

It's not long until this has reduced Freed into incoherent sobbing as he writhes and cries out completely overwrought with pleasure but not quite enough for what he needed. Finally, even with as GOOD as it feels, he manages a choked, "L-Laxus…please…I…I can't…" He was going to go completely crazy if the other didn't do more than this. The other complies with this and with draws before his legs would be lowered so that Laxus could grabe the container and slick his fingers before slowly circling where his tongue had been and sliding one in first opening him slowly stroking along the clamping walls the familiar heat making him have to breath slowly to keep his own control as he was sorely taxed as it was. One would become two and then three as he'd open and slick the other taking his time regardless of his own want and need.

Finally, he withdraws them and applies the lube to his straining length groaning low in his throat before he'd move onto the bed lifting the other and slowly sliding into that welcoming tightness that draws almost a deep growl from him. He forces himself nad Freed to be still for a moment before finally making a slow thrust that has him groaning out and Freed nearly screaming. There were no words for how GOOD it felt to be with him in this way. He was beginning to realize just how addicted to the other he was, how much he NEEDED the other.

Freed could barely breathe at the feel of the other pressing in deep like he needs him. He arches up as best as he can meeting the other thrust for thrust head thrown back and body arched as pleasure just overwhelms him and he's only sure of ever brush against that bundle of nerves and then vaguely when the others fingers curl around him stroking him in time. It finally just becomes entirely too much and a scream would be torn from deep in him as his vision goes nearly white.

He's not sure how long it takes before he blinks up at Laxus who is watching him in a mix of amusement and something that warms him to the core of him but they didn't mention. "You alive there?" he murmurs.

"I…I'm not actually sure. Give me some time to remember that I'm supposed to have bones and such."

That makes the blond laugh softly before he'd gently kiss him. Realizing that the shackles were gone, he slides his arms around the others neck managing that bit of movement. Once the kiss is broken, he gazes worriedly. "Are you…"

"Yes," he murmurs with a soft snort, "Don't underestimate just how much I enjoy you. Honestly, you worry too much."

"I always worry," he murmurs slightly, "It comes with being your clingy, obsessive rune mage."

Laxus would draw him close chuckling softly. "Well, I certainly wouldn't have you any other way, to be honest." And that really was all Freed needed to hear.


	7. The Fine Art of Cooling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a friend involving popsicles, oral, and rimming.

Disclaimer: I own the plot and the twisted mind that finds this good quality entertainment.

Author's note: I wrote this for a friend while skyping with her…because she did draw me that wonderful picture of Laxus and Freed and because she loves this pairing like I do. Warnings include massive misuse of a popsicle, graphic rimming and oral…so this is not safe for public reading. So this pretty much is PWP and Fraxus…Enjoy. 3 3 3

The Fine Art of Cooling Down

"At least you'll be cool," he mocks Evergreen's words as he shifts the sword for what seemed like the millionth time. Honestly, he was going to kill them both. At least…at least Laxus wasn't in town because the thought of his Thunder God seeing him in what he was currently stuck in was beyond humiliating. At least Bixlow hadn't put his hair in pig tails like he'd threatened. Hopefully, the rest of the Guild would be too hot and cranky to notice him though how they'd miss him in a skirt, top, and heels was beyond him considering his gender.

He steps into the Guild Hall and promptly wishes he'd just not given in to his teammates as Mirajane nearly drops the mug she's cleaning seeing him. Her eyes fill with amusement. "Lose a bet?" she calls.

"Worse, I'm on a team with someone who thinks controlling people gives him the right to do this…"

"Bixlow and Evergreen got bored?"

"Something like that," he mutters as he slowly walks to the bar embarrased at how much his hips swayed naturally. His coat hid that. THAT'S why he wore it. He gets to the bar and grimaces. "I'm going to pay them back for this. Honestly."

"Well, it could be worse," she murmurs, "It could be while…"

From outside, through the door Freed had neglected to close comes Natsu's demand of, "Laxus, FIGHT me!"

Freed's entire body goes tense and all he can manage is a soft, "SHIT!"

The familiar condescending tone makes him pray the blond just goes elsewhere before he hears, "Natsu, you look like you're about to melt on the sidewalk and you KNOW I'll just put you down if you managed to get off the ground. Besides, the only thing I'm looking to do is get a cold drink and some fun if it can be found so I don't have time for you."

Freed looks around for a place to hide and quickly because he did not, did NOT want to have to explain this to Laxus. Unfortunately, that familiar feel of the others magic as he steps into the hall roots him to the spot. If nothing else, Laxus was amazing…and the sight of him shirtless with his pants low on his hips wasn't doing too much for Freed's state of mind but turning it to mush. However, he watches the other gaze around before noticing him. And stilling before he'd blink and rub his eyes, look again, and repeat a few times before he finally walks in his direction. "Freed," he says clearly confused, "What…are you doing?"

"Getting a drink…trying to keep cool," he replies hedging what he was obviously referring to.

"Freed." His tone is more impatient. "WHY are you dressed like that?"

"Because the air circulates faster," he replies quietly even as he sees the others eye twitch in that way it does when he wasn't pleased with someone.

"Freed Justine, if you do NOT give me a straight answer you are GOING to regret it."

"Evergreen and Bixlow," he finally replies, "THEY thought it was funny."

"To dress you like THIS?"

He nods. "And to be honest…it IS kind of light and airy." Oh yes, he was sure Laxus was going to have either a stroke or throw his magic.  
He watches the other glance at him a few more times before he growls, "I swear…if it wasn't hot enough to boil people…I'd go and find them."  
Freed manages a grin. "Well…the thought…is nice at least. Though…might I remind you that if you're that hot there are popsicles in the freezer in the kitchen. You rather had me get them and rune them for safe keeping for you, remember?"

He watches the other pause before grinning. "You did…didn't you. I think you just saved Bixlow and Evergreen's lives." He moves around the bar headed into the kitchen leaving Freed to groan softly.

"You could have lived without this, huh?" Mira asks him.

"Mirajane, I'm in a SKIRT…It doesn't get more embarrassing than this," he mutters.

"Aww, but you look cute in it…and I didn't realize what an adorable ass you had."

He glares at the "She-Devil" before hissing, "You are NOT helping!"

She grins before turning hearing the other walk back out. "Harassing Freed, Mira?"

"Well, he wears that formless thing so I can't help but comment that he's got a lovely ass…You know…one of those you just want to grab and squeeze and…"

"MIRA!" Freed interrupts, his face going scarlet, "NOT the time!"

To his embarrassment, Laxus actually cocks his head and looks before his eyebrow would raise. "Heh…you DO have a point, Mirajane…"  
Freed's eyes widen and a soft sound escapes him at that.

Mirajane merely smirks and looks at Laxus. "You know," she says conversationally, "You never did answer me as to why you've never tried being with a male."

Laxus shrugs. "Never occurred to me. Girls are fun."

Mirajane grins. "Well, if you haven't tried you don't know if boys are better."

Freed nearly chokes staring at the white-blond. Was she actually…GOADING Laxus?! "You have a valid point."

"Well, no better time than the present," Mira murmurs with a grin, "because you have a pretty rune mage in a skirt…"

"Laxus," Freed manages in a hoarse tone as he tries to ignore the conversation, "Your popsicle is going to melt. Eat it."

As he watches, Mira leans forward and whispers something into the blond's ear and watches his eyes widen almost comically as he gazes at her, she merely nods and leans close again and continues. Whatever she was saying finally has him smirking devilishly. "Freed," he nearly purrs, "You wouldn't be too against helping me unwind would you?"

Freed was aware there was a trap being laid here but he is pretty sure he has no choice but to agree considering that it was Laxus. "I…Of course, Laxus. Your wish is my command."

The grin flashed is positively predatory. "That's what I like to hear."

Freed was pretty sure that whatever he was agreeing to wasn't anything he was expecting. "C'mere, Freed," Laxus says before patting the stool next to him, "Knees on here…palms on the table."

Freed stares at him a moment. He wanted him to kneel on the stool with…His eyes widen as he realizes the position that would put him in. However, he meant what he said and slowly he does so though a soft sound escapes him when Mira takes a hold of his wrists and tugs them further over the bar. "There," she murmurs with a grin, "Perfect." And with that, she'd walk around to go and refill orders like she hadn't done anything at all.

"L-Laxus…what…are you doing?" he asks as he feels the other stand behind him.

"Answering a bit of my own curiosity, why?"

"Why does that equal me nearly splayed out like this?"

A low chuckle would escape the blond before Freed would feel the skirt pushed up. "L-LAXUS!" he yelps, "What are you…"

"Heh…they really went all out with this didn't they? Silk looks cute on you…and she's right…you do have a really cute ass."

"Laxus…WHAT are you…" He can't get the question out as he feels the under wear get shoved down next and he was sure his face was a shade of red never before seen as his fingers tighten on the bar. "L-Laxus Dreyar…what are you doing?!"

The other doesn't answer but Freed hears what suspiciously sounds like a wrapper being opened. His blue eyes widen as his mind goes in places he was pretty sure he shouldn't be. There was no way…no way that Laxus was about to…His thoughts are derailed almost violently at the feel of something slick and solid and COLD is pressed into him. He's pretty sure the sound he emits gets the ENTIRE Hall's attention because the background noise suddenly vanishes but heavens it was COLD! "Easy," the blond murmurs, "Just bear with it, Freed."

Well, he certainly could say that it does WONDERS on temperature control because he was no longer hot. He just felt like his insides were freezing. Dear gods above what had he gotten into? After a few long moments in which he really was tempted to jerk back off the stool Laxus' wants be damned, he feels the other shift his position before there would be something different brushing there and it was wet and hot and sends jolts through him making him cry out. Hands grip his hips still, and it takes his frazzled self a moment t realize WHAT it was brushing there. Laxus…His Thunder God was LICKING…Oh gods.

A choked, mewling sound escapes when the others tongue would slowly press in licking at the skin and lapping the melted treat from him. Freed can only make inarticulate sounds as the mix of cold and hot has his nerves flaring hard. Finally though he manages to choke out, "L-Laxus…oh gods…" It would be repeated over and over and OVER again as the other gets less shy and more into it; plunging in deep and drawing him back firmly against his mouth.

Every deep plunge of that tongue had Freed's body arching and squirming and him making embarrassingly needy sounds as he was still struggling to wrap his mind around the fact that Laxus was currently licking him in such a way. His panting, whined sounds are only increased when a hand moves from one of his hips to slide under and brush along hot, swollen skin trapping him between two points of pleasure. It doesn't help when he feels the other flare his magic lightly from his finger tips making every sound manged shrill and desperate. He was so close…so…so…  
The other withdraws with him on the verge of of climax and it has him nearly crying out in protest. He finds himself gripped before being turned and set up on the bar seconds before the other would stun him yet again by pressing his mouth where he wanted attention most. He'd NEVER thought that the other would EVER deign to do such a thing. But oh gods,his mouth was hot and wet and his back arches and he can't help the hand that ends up threading the short blond spikes. "L-Laxus…oh gods…oh gods…please…yess…"

It doesn't take the blond long to learn just what to do to have Freed wailing and squirming and making all sorts of delicious noises as he presses closer desperate to be able to hit his peak. And Laxus being who he was keeps him teetering on it for a bit just enjoying what h was doing, the strange pleasure that came with having the other fill his mouth in such a way. It wasn't something he expected to like but Freed…Freed was irresistible. Looking up at the flushed face of the rune mage, he knew one thing was for sure; he owed Mirajane for telling him not only what to do…but that Freed was HIS if only he'd take notice. And he was noticing…entirely too much.

Finally, he takes mercy on the other and gives him the push needed with his magics centering them on a certain bundle of nerves that has Freed screaming his name loud enough probably for that batty old woman in the woods to hear as his climax over takes him. And much to Laxus' surprise, he discovers something else; that Freed tastes very, very good.

Freed was sure he blacks out for a moment or two as everything seemed to clash and explode and go all over the place. When he can finally focus, he's reclothed and…being held? A soft chuckle makes him look up at the blond. "Alive?" he murmurs.

"I don't know…did that…just…happen or did I have some heat induced dream?"

Laxus smirks. "I think I found a really good way to enjoy my popsicles…"

Freed feels his face heat up again and is surprised that he can manage to get it to flow in that direction. "I…Well, if it keeps you cool, Laxus."

"Oh…it keeps me cool and satisfied…which I am sure the Guild appreciates."

Freed can't help snorting and then laughing. He had to admit that there was a point to that. When Laxus got short-tempered it normally heralded someone ending up in pain and then unconscious.

There is a loud throat clearing and both males turn to see Makarov in the doorway staring at them. "I do NOT believe THAT is a proper use for that, Laxus."

"It is now," he tells his grandfather with a smirk, "Come on, it's not like you HAVEN'T been getting onto me about better hobbies."

Freed watches the Master choke before rubbing his face. "Brat…" is all the elder wizard can manage.


	8. A Sticky Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Freed gets syrup dumped over him. Non-romantic Fraxus.

Disclaimer: I own the plot.

Author's note: This wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it. Warnings include nudity, language, and a weird headcanon I have about Freed's lightning-shaped cow-licks. Fraxus without them actually being a couple…definitely not for lack of want on Freed's part…but…*coughs* Anyway…enjoy this attempt at fluff…and humor…though I think I might have failed…

A Sticky Situation

Gray and Natsu were fighting as was normal with the two of them. Why, Freed really didn't care as he struggles to tune them out while focusing on what was in front of him. One of these years he was hoping they'd outgrow the need to throw insults, magic, and pretty much anything else they could at each other. It was just slow in coming. Furrowing his brow, the rune mage goes to scribble out something he'd written when there is a loud popping sound nearby before something would splash down over his head. Jerking up in shock as his blue eyes widen, the cloying sent of syrup hits him. "Oh fuck, you just…hit Freed with syrup…"

"Wh-what…the…" he chokes out trying to understand the idiocy in throwing something like that around the damn hall. The feel of it trickling into his face has him immediately trying to keep it from getting into his eyes before he realizes the more important fact; his hair was covered in the sticky substance. "NATSU DRAGNEEL!" he snarls whirling to find both him and Gray staring at him horrified, "YOU…WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I…Sorry Freed," the other says meekly.

"S-SORRY?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DIFFICULT IT IS TO GET THIS OUT?!" Gods above he'd throttle the pink-haired menace if he had to cut his hair AGAIN. By his own doing was fine but…not when he didn't choose it. Clenching his fists, he turns deciding that having a reaction worthy of the blond who lead his team wasn't going to help him. He needed to go and get the syrup OUT of his hair immediately. Scooping his items up, he stalks for the door cursing and hissing under his breath before giving a mental 'fuck this' and vanishing in a flurry of runes. He appears in the apartment in time to nearly collide with Laxus. The blond steps back staring at him.

"Freed…what…" His nostrils flare and he grimaces, "The hell happened?"

"Natsu and Gray, who else?" he grits out before walking around the other and dumping the stack of papers on the table, "I need to get this out so…excuse me." He makes a beeline for the bathroom only to find the door shut. He knocks on it.

"Hold your damn horses!" comes Evergreen's annoyed tone, "Honestly!"

"What are you doing in there?" Freed demands.

"What does it matter..,and what are you doing back here?"

"I need the shower, Evergreen, Natsu made a bottle of syrup explode. Could you hurry up?"

"Natsu…Fuck…Hang on…I'll be out in a minute."

True to her word the door opens not five minutes later. She gazes at him and winces. "That's…gonna be hell to get out."

"I know," he retorts tersely letting her pass before stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door. He stares in the mirror and grimaces. It had managed to go down nearly the full length of his hair the strands sticking together in a hell of a mess. He bites his lip. 'I don't…want to cut it but…' He takes a deep breath and strips out of his clothing. While each room in the apartment had a half-bath there was only one with a tub which was the main bathroom and made things difficult when schedules were interrupted due to an emergency like this one.

He turns the water on and steps into the tub hoping that he could manage to get this handled without having to grab a pair of scissors. It soon gets to the point of acute frustration where tears actually form and he slams his fist against the shower gritting his teeth. Honestly, he needed to start putting up runes around himself while in the Guild Hall because he couldn't do this again.

A moment later, the bathroom door would be opened. "Having trouble?" Laxus' voice makes him nearly jump out of his skin.

"L-Laxus…"

"I heard you hit the wall and figured it was because you were having trouble with getting it out."

"I can't get it out," he retorts bitterly, "They managed to get it down so far that I can't manage it!"

"Take a deep breath," the other replies as the sound of rustling clothing would start, "It's okay, Freed, just…calm down."

"I don't…I don't want to cut it…not because of THIS!" He knew the other had told him to calm but it wasn't a state he was having an easy time reaching.

"I said calm down," comes the others voice, closer this time, and Freed suddenly realizes what that rustling was about the time he feels Laxus behind him.

"L-Laxus!"

"Relax and stop freaking out," the blond chides gently, "and lean forward so I can see."

Feeling his face heating up at the realization that Laxus was in the shower WITH him, he does as asked trying not to jerk in shock at the feel of the others fingers gently taking a hold of his hair. "Damn…it really got you good, didn't it?"

"Y-yes," he replies struggling to keep his pulse calm and from speeding up.

Slowly, the other would start working the strands apart knowing how much the other prized his hair. It was one of his points of vanity and Laxus did not want to have to handle watching the other freak out over cutting it in such a way. "I'm really going to have to tell the idiot brigade to stop throwing food stuffs around if they don't want to end up permanently on their hands and knees on the Guild Hall floor," he mutters, "This is inexcusable."

The image is enough to make Freed chuckle softly. "Well…it would serve as a lesson," he says before hissing in pain.

"Sorry, I'm trying not to hurt you," the blond murmurs.

"It's…fine," Freed responds knowing the other didn't HAVE to do this for him, "Laxus…I…Thank you…"

"Hey, what are teammates for if not to help each other out of situations," the other murmurs, "and besides, I can't really see you wanting Evergreen to attempt this…and Bixlow would never let you live it down."

Freed flushes. "N-no…you're right about that." It was just hard having the male he had a huge crush on gently untangling and washing out syrup covered hair. slowly the other moves up being as gentle as he could with the mess left by the syrup. Freed feels him pause fingers nearly at the top of his head before a slow intake of breath warns him that this would be bad.

"Freed," the other says quietly, "I know we've had this conversation before but…your…cowlicks…"

Freed's eyes widen and he swallows. "Please tell me that there isn't…"

"There is."

Freed wants to use every epithet that he can think of at that particular moment as he did NOT relish the thought of the other touching those. Strangely enough of all his hair THOSE strands had some interesting affects on the rest of him and it was embarrassing which is why he did NOT like people messing with them. "Just…don't laugh…please?" he finally whispers knowing that this was going to be embarrassing.

"Of course not," the other says quietly, "I just figured you should know."

He nods and braces himself against the shower wall praying that perhaps maybe this WOULDN'T be that embarrassing. However, the feel of fingers gently brushing along those strands has him shuddering and his breathing hitching almost immediately. He bites his lip struggling to tell himself not to react in such a way but it was unavoidable and he feels the heat flood him. His fingers tighten against the tiled wall and he tries to think of anything unpleasant but between the touches and the fact that it was Laxus…there was no helping it.

The more the other touches and gently rubs the strands working the substance out, the more Freed squirms and pants softly wishing the other would finish and get out of the shower so he could handle things. It was highly embarrassing and the others presence just wasn't making this any better. Finally, the other would murmur, "All done, Freed."

"Th-thank you…" he whispers shivering and so damn turned on that it was embarrassing to him, "I…appreciate it…" He would appreciate even more if the other would LEAVE even though part of him wanted the other to help with that, too. He wasn't about to even go near voicing that aloud. He feels the other slowly withdraw and it takes all he can to keep from asking him to stay, asking him to touch him in ways he knew the other would be uncomfortable with. He looks over his shoulder watching as he'd reach for the curtain obviously intending on leaving him to his business. "L-Laxus…" He could kick himself for saying the others name as it makes him pause and turn.

"Yeah, Freed?"

He swallows. "N-nothing…s-sorry…Just…thanks…for your help…" Honestly, if he didn't go after Natsu and Gray for the damn syrup, he was going to do it for making him have to face Laxus in a damn shower.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Y-yeah…it's…a simple manner of handling things," he forces out swallowing and struggling to keep his eyes where they were supposed to be and not gaze down the other. As horribly embarrassing as this conversation was it wasn't enough to help if anything it was making it worse because staring at the other just didn't help his desires any. That and he kept having an image of the other shoving him back against the shower wall and having his way with him and THAT certainly wasn't helping either.

"Alright. I'm gonna go and handle the two morons at the Guild. Maybe you should stay here for the time being. We don't need you getting anything else in your hair."

"Y-yeah…of course," he manages. Watching the other slip out has him swallowing and wishing he was more courageous. Soon, he hears the door open and then close leaving him alone in the bathroom and he swallows before slowly sliding a hand down, fingers wrapping around himself. He lets out a soft sound as he strokes and closes his eyes allowing himself to get lost in a fantasy centering on the blond as he works his libido into submission. Each stroke of his hand, he envisioned another doing it; a certain blond Thunder God who he'd literally sell his soul to look at him the way the other was prone to doing to a pretty girl who'd caught his attention. It's not long before he's shaking and a sharp gasp of the others name escapes from between his lips. Struggling to catch his breath, he feels hat shame fill him. Honestly, he had no reason to hold such feelings for the other…and worse would be he others reaction if he found out Freed was sure. Swallowing, he quickly just cleans himself and gets out of the shower. He redresses and dries the bottom portion of his hair before heading for the living room and reclaiming what he was working on. Luckily the apartment was silent meaning Evergreen had left and Bixlow had yet to show up from whatever he was doing for the day. It afforded Freed some time to calm himself down and to work uninterrupted.

The peace grants him a quick finish and he heads for the kitchen to make something to eat. As he works he tries to tell himself that it was fine…that a few fantasies weren't going to kill him. Laxus just could not find out.

He's back in the living room eating when the door opens and Laxus steps back in. The amused smirk tells Freed he'd enjoyed himself. "Dare I ask?"  
"Well, the punishment should fit the crime…don't you think?"

Freed stares at him. "You did NOT put syrup on both of their heads did you?"

Laxus smirks. " I am sure Juvia will have a GREAT time helping Gray get it out and I know that between Erza and Lucy, Natsu will be fine."

He can't help chuckling. "Laxus…You know you didn't need to do that."

"I know…but no one does that to one of MY teammates and doesn't get some sort of retribution. There was no need for that."

It was touching that the other cared that much though Freed would never voice something so sentimental as he was sure to get a snarled response to not be all "girly" about it. "Well, I appreciate you looking out for me."

"I look after my family, Freed. Always."

And that would have to be enough for the time being. Perhaps one day the other would notice him but for the time being it was enough that he got his protection in such a way. "And were the reverse to ever occur, you know we have your back, Laxus."

The blond grins. "I know…but heaven help them if they're ever that stupid."

Freed finds himself flashing a highly unpleasant smile. "Oh…I don't think heaven would even be able to help them at that point."

Laxus gazes at his expression and laughs. "Ah, Freed," he murmurs affectionately.


	9. Telling Him the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted for "fluffy" Fraxus, this is what happened.

Disclaimer: I own the plot

Author's note: This was written in response to a request for "fluffy" Fraxus...

"What is wrong with you?" Evergreen demands after watching him move from one room to the other randomly fiddling with things which of course meant that there was something bothering the normally unflappable rune mage.

"Uhh…Nothing…" the other hedges as he tries to tell himself to relax that it was fine, that it wasn't something that he needed to have this much of an anxiety attack over.

"Right…because either Bixlow and I believe you and if you try and clean or right ONE more perfectly positioned or cleaned item and I'm going to have Bix take control and put you in a chair for a few hours," she warns, "So what is this about?"

Freed wrings his hands and tries to weigh actually telling them or continuing in this manner until he worked himself into a fit. "It's…Laxus…"

Evergreen raises an eyebrow. "What about him? I mean besides the fact that you are insanely in love with him and WON'T tell him citing any number of crazy excuses and it's driving me and Bixlow crazy."

Freed swallows. "I might…have…sort of given him something to read on his way back to the Guild from this last job that MIGHT just have him angry."

Evergreen blinks as his explanation comes out in a rush and it takes her a minute to actually decipher it before her mouth goes into an 'o' of surprise before she manages, "You…TOLD him?!"

"I…yes," he fidgets, "A-and…he's supposed to be back any day and…"

"And you're worried that in addition to a cranky motion-sick Dragon Slayer we're going to have a cranky motion-sick Dragon Slayer with a serious problem in how YOU see him," Evergreen finishes.

"S-something like that. I don't even know WHY I did it!"

Evergreen closes her eyes trying to be supportive but honestly all she manages is snickering because really it was something to see Freed this worked up and over something like THIS. Granted she understood his fear because Laxus meant EVERYTHING to the green-haired rune mage but honestly, if Laxus flipped out he was really an idiot and that wasn't something Evergreen ever associated with the blond.

"Just sit and calm down," she finally tells him, "Working yourself into a fit certainly isn't helping things. Whatever he decides you know Bix and I will do what we can to help."

It takes a few hours before that is possible and by then the three of them are in the Guild Hall listening to the banter going on and generally pretending to ignore the rest of the others. "You better?" Evergreen asks quietly.

Freed was about to respond that he was when the doors would open with a little more force than probably necessary and in would come Laxus and Freed was suddenly NOT so sure of ANYTHING anymore other than that the male was there and…Oh god, he was back. Freed feels his body tense as the male's gaze lands on them before he turns and heads for the bar to talk to his grandfather.

"Well, he didn't immediately throw anything at you," Evergreen murmurs, "It's…a good sign right?"

Freed wasn't sure if it was or not but he wasn't really holding his breath for this going well if the other DID mention it. He knew the other had a preference for women; he made no secret of that. Fingers wrapping tightly around his cup, Freed presses it against his lips and forces himself to take a drink inwardly praying that things were not about to go so utterly wrong in the next few minutes.

Footsteps finally head in their direction; a familiar set that he'd recognize anywhere and it takes everything he has not to bolt for the doors. Honestly, what he'd been thinking he wasn't sure but he was starting to really regret it in some major ways. "I need to borrow Freed for a bit…You two enjoy yourselves," Laxus says stopping a few feet behind them.

"Of course," Evergreen replies trying to not flash a worried look at Freed who slowly rises wondering just how bad it was that he didn't want to be alone with the blond right now.

"Try to keep Bixlow from getting himself into trouble…even though I know how impossible that is," the blond tells her.

Freed doesn't wait to hear her response and merely heads out of the Guild. The cool night air brushes over his skin which felt hot as his emotions peaked in all the wrong ways. He finds his arms curling around himself as he waits for the other inwardly calling himself all sorts of things; none of them complimentary.

Finally, he hears the Guild doors open and then close before footsteps would approach. Without a word the blond would walk passed and Freed knew enough to know that he expected to be followed. Hoping that this wasn't going to go as badly as he feared, he goes along with him feeling his nerves getting the better of him the longer the silence goes on.

They end up at a small secluded park overlooked for some of the more recently renovated areas. "So…care to explain exactly what was going through that head of yours?" the other finally asks as he sits on a bench and glances at him, "And would you stop looking like I'm going to throw lightning at you? Honestly. I reserve that for Gajeel and Natsu."

Freed swallows. "I'm…not actually sure I was thinking at that point in time," he says quietly, "because I'm pretty sure I'd NEVER be that foolish normally."

Laxus chuckles. "Some would call it forthcoming."

"Regardless, I know it's unwarranted and I apologize."

"And there you go with that tone you only use when you're not wanting someone to see you vulnerable. Really, you can't tell a guy you like them and then close up like this."

Freed stills and stares at him a little confused. "I…"

Laxus snorts and gently tugs him over. "Sit…so we can talk and I know that it wouldn't be possible at the apartment. One of them would undoubtedly show up randomly to make sure I wasn't killing you."

Freed slowly does so gazing sideways at him. "You're not…mad?"

Laxus snorts before leaning back. "I think…I finally realized what I've been missing all this time. You haven't…exactly been discrete about how you feel…I just wasn't paying attention."

"Well…in your defense it's not like you were expecting a male to fall for you," Freed replies quietly.

"You have a defense for everything I do, don't you?"

Freed feels his face heat up. "I…"

The other slowly reaches out and cups his chin. "Hush, it was rhetorical," the blond tells him before tugging him close enough to lightly, experimentally kiss. Freed swears he feels it to his toes and barely manages to keep from wrapping his arms around the other and moving into his lap. He was pretty sure that wasn't a good reaction to have.

The other breaks it before gazing at him and gently tugging him to him. "You're still holding back."

"I…I'm not sure what you're comfortable with…and throwing myself in your lap is just a little bit forward don't you think?"

Laxus can't help chuckling at that. "Oh, I've had worse done. At least you're still dressed."

Freed feels himself flush before he mutters something that sounds suspiciously like, "Do you know how long it would actually take me to undress?"

Laxus can't help laughing at that sliding his arms around him and just pulling him close. "To be honest…That job…just pissed me off; way too much running around and dealing with idiots and you KNOW how I hate doing that. Honestly, it was a complete waste of my time. And THEN of course in addition to everything going so well about halfway back, we end up stopping because of issues which is when I remembered what you'd given me. Being told we'd be sitting there for another hour didn't please me at all. So there I am pissed off, hostile, and really just ready to hurt someone…which is probably not the greatest time to read things but I needed something to do so…" Laxus snorts before his mouth curves into a grin, "Boy was I surprised. I'd had a feeling that it was something you weren't comfortable telling me face-to-face but even that didn't prepare me for what you'd wanted to let me know. And by the time I'd read it for the sixth time I forgot what it was I was angry about."

It was a relief to hear that though Freed had to wonder where it left them. "So…" he ventures softly, "Is…there a chance you'll see where this goes? I don't…I don't mind not telling the others. I just…"He was probably being presumptuous about all of this but when it came to Laxus it was all he wanted; just him.

Laxus brushes his fingers absently through a few strands of hair before murmuring, "See, that's the part that surprises me…because I've never really been one for the whole 'dating' thing. Usually it was about…well, you know what it was about. That being said…" He glances down at him, "I'm willing to figure out how it works…Does that answer your question?"

Freed makes a soft happy sound as he rests his head against the others shoulder. "Yes," he finally murmurs before adding on, "and the others?"

"I'm sure they'll catch on soon enough," Laxus answers before grimacing, "and I'm sure I'm gonna get a whole lot of 'what took you so long' when they do."

Freed can't help but smile as he gazes up at him. "You know what you do in that case, Laxus?"

The other raises an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to find this answer amusing but…tell me anyway."

"Just show them why it is that we call you the Thunder God."

Laxus can't help laughing at that which pleases Freed because the other had a very nice laugh when he wasn't in a particularly evil mood. As risky as being honest with the other had been…it had been well worth it for this. He was happy; he had Laxus and heaven willing he'd keep him.


	10. Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt of "Freed in a maid outfit".

Disclaimer: I own only the plot.

Author's note: This was written as a prompt for Freed in a maid outfit. Warning's include quite graphic sex, cross-dressing, and well, Fraxus. Enjoy. :D

"You…want me to…" Honestly, he shouldn't be surprised but it didn't mean he was THRILLED with the idea, "Laxus…WHY?"

"Does it matter?" the other asks trying really hard not to grin at the embarrassed expression on the others face.

"N-no but…"

"Then why are you arguing?"

"I don't really want Bixlow and Evergreen to see me in something like that."

Ah, so they came to the issue at hand which Laxus had already solved. "Bixlow and Evergreen are out for the day," he replies, "It's just you and me so go and put it on."

Realizing that he just wasn't going to win this, he takes the offending garments and disappears into the bedroom feeling his face get hot in embarrassment. Stripping out of his clothes he changes before giving a look in the mirror and swallowing. Honestly, the blond could be highly sadistic sometimes…and the Guild thought it was bad when he through LIGHTNING. Biting his lip, he slides the frilly head piece on and inwardly curses whatever stupidity had gotten him in this position in the first place known also as how he felt about the blond male probably about to laugh himself into a coma. Well…He looks down at the heels, he could always accidentally step on his foot if he really felt like being cruel and unusual. He probably wouldn't but the thought was there. Honestly, who thought putting a member of one's team in a feminine outfit complete with thigh-highs, heels, and a frilly pair of satin underwear that he was sure would be flashing more than anything with how SHORT this thing was?! And then he's forced to remember the sadistic blond who he gave way too much of himself to and it made perfect sense that he was an evil, manipulative…

"Freed, I KNOW you've changed, get out here!"

Glowering at the closed door, the male finally walks to it and pushes it open before stalking for the living room. Honestly, the other held the market on cruel and unusual. No one else came close to understanding humiliating others like Laxus Dreyar. NO ONE. He steps in front of the male. "Are. You. Happy?" he demands striving for a scowl which probably didn't work with the flush across his face.

Laxus stares at him slowly letting his gaze travel down the slender frame shown off far better in this and his lips curl into a smirk. "You have NO idea," he replies.

Freed slowly rubs his temples. "is there a reason that I'm in this ridiculous getup?"

"The living room is a mess…clean it."

Freed stills and stares at him. "Did you just…" He could NOT be serious about this. There was NO way Freed was doing cleaning, which the blond was right it was a mess what with everything strewn all over the place, while wearing THIS travesty of an outfit.

"You heard me…and you know better than to make me repeat myself."

He was apparently serious which meant that Freed was going to be having a LONG day of entertaining the other like this. Unfortunately, he lacked the want-to to actually tell the other "No" so instead, he turns and surveys the room trying to figure where to start that wasn't having to lean down and pick something up…and comes up with pretty much nothing. Of course. "Laxus," he tries again, "is there some way I've managed to displease you enough to do this to me?"

"No."

"Then why am I being tormented like this?"

"Because I said so."

That basically meant that no amount of pleading or anything else was going to change this and Freed should just get to what he was told to do. 'Fine,' he thinks in a huff, 'Honestly, Laxus, I don't get what your point of this is but…FINE.' He focuses on getting the room cleaned trying not to think about things when he leaned down to pick up random articles of clothing and he felt the hem slide up further than he wanted it to. He struggles to keep from just yanking it down because he was sure that it wouldn't help anything.

He struggles to get this done promptly in the hopes that doing so would grant him getting OUT of the damn thing and into something that he felt more comfortable in. Dropping the rest of the clothes into the hamper they were supposed to b in, he sighs. "There, Laxus. The living room is clean. Now can I…" The question never gets finished before he finds himself pressed into the wall he was in front of before a hand would slide over his hip and under the outfit cupping him. "L-Laxus!" he gasps out feeling the others body heat through the thin material, "What are you…" A soft sound interrupts his question as the other puts just enough pressure to get his body's attention.

"You really are something," the other murmurs as he slowly palms him making him slowly start to squirm and then press against his hand. "Mmm…that's it."

Freed is having a hard time figuring out what in the world had brought this on but it was really, really hard to focus when the other was quite adeptly reducing his coherent thought to mush. It's really not helped when he suddenly is missing said undergarments and he finds his head turning to stare at the other really not sure what Laxus is doing. The gaze that meets his has heat sparking through him because it was heated…and predatory…and aimed at him. There was nothing else he wanted than THAT sort of look from his Thunder God. "L-Laxus…" A sharp breath leaves as his hips are tugged back just enough for the other to rub against him, to let him feel just how much he was enjoying this. Freed lets his gaze return to the wall as he shifts and squirms back against the other. He hadn't thought…that the other would atually ENJOY watching him like this considering the others obvious skirt-chasing. It was a quite NICE surprise. He feels his hair get brushed away from his ear before the other would lean close.

"You are going to end up fucked against this wall, you realize."

Freed shudders and makes a sound low in his throat that he's sure he won't ever be able to repeat as his hips shift open. He no longer cared HOW they'd gotten into this position only that he wanted that so very, very badly. "Since you're not complaining…stay put and I'll be right back."

"Y-yes…Laxus," he manages even though he was pretty sure the other wasn't needing a response. Feeling him withdraw, Freed rests his forehead against the wall and waits. He just lets his mind stop going in fifty-million directions, doesn't even let himself wonder how this would have to look to others.

Finally, he hears foosteps before the sound of something being set down and his hips would be tugged so that his back was arched. However, this time, he'd be rubbing against skin which draws a low moan from him at the realization that Laxus was naked. "Please…"

It earns him a low, husky chuckle before the other would nip his ear. "So eager…"

"J-Just…for you…"

That earns him another deep, pleased chuckle. "Well…aren't I just lucky then."

Freed would have a reply but he's a little surprised at the shifting the other suddenly does more or less because the loss of contact definitely doesn't please him. That is until he feels the back of the hem pushed up and warm hands cup his skin drawing a low gasped sound from him. "L-Laxus…wh-what are you…" The question is derailed immediately at the feel of his hips being pushed apart before a puff of air would brush skin he isn't prepared for and he'd make a soft almost squeaking noise as he tries to tell himself that the other was NOT about to do what he THOUGHT he was about to do. And finds out in three seconds that he was completely incorrect on that as he feels the male's tongue circle the tight opening. "L-L-ax….ahhhhh..ssssss…." he gasps out feeling the other press IN slowly. His fingers tighten against the wall and he can't help arching his back enough to give him more room to press in deeper. The panting gasps escaping him at every plunge of that appendage were highly embarrassing but he couldn't help it and it really didn't help that the material of the outfit was rubbing against his swollen length granting friction which just had him squirming more.

He's not sure how long the other sees fit to tease his nerves into a state of desperation before withdrawing. Freed would complain until he hears the sound of something opening a moment or two before a slick finger would circle there before slowly pushing in. A sharp gasp would escape at the feel of being stretched in such a way and it would take a bit before the other could slowly move it stroking sensitive skin. It soon has him shifting and making low sounds once more which has a second digit added slowly…and then a third in a slow measured pace leting him adjust to the sensations. He does let out a sound of protest when the other withdraws his fingers. "Patience," comes the low murmur from the blond.

Freed would attempt some form of comeback only by the time he would have managed to vocalize anything the only sound that escapes is a ragged, choked sound as the other DOES as he wants and presses IN him stretching and filling him in ways he wasn't used to. It is somewhat uncomfortable at first but the other stills and allows him to adjust before making a first shallow thrust to test the waters. The second and third that follow hurt less and soon, the pain fades completely as he relaxes and his body gets used to the feel. The first hard thrust has him gasping out his hands pressing tightly to the wall as his back arches and he finds his hips rocking with it. "A-ahh…that's it…" Laxus groans low in his throat as he cups and grips his hips pressing in deep, "Nggnn…Freed..ahh…yess…"

There was nothing better than hearing that groan of approval from the blond as Freed pants and moans pressing back feeling that coiling tightening as his body shudders. It's made that much better, when one of his hands releases his hip in favor of sliding down and under the garment to stroke him making sure to circle the head with his thumb. It sharpens his breathing that much more and captures him between dual points of pleasure that have his senses reeling violently. Which is why it doesn't take too much longer to have him teetering on that edge. His ear would be nipped before he'd hear, "Let go and fall for me, Freed." The growled command is all too easy to obey as doing anything less becomes absolutely impossible and he feels like his entire being nearly comes undone as white-hot pleasure explodes down his nerves and wave after wave of pure bliss rolls through him nearly having him black out.

When he can get his body to respond and his breathing regulated, he is aware of the other leaned against his shoulder panting heavily himself before the feel of liquids running down his legs tell him it had been enough for the other to find his own release. That pleases him deeply to know that he could bring the other pleasure in such away. However, it takes him a moment before he groans softly and mutters, "Now I'm going to have to clean the damn wall…" The blond holding him starts shaking before he'd laugh against his shoulder completely amused by that.


	11. Rescuing Laxus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at something "cute" between Freed and Laxus.

Disclaimer: I own the plot.

Author's note: This is what I get when I want to try something...cute. So...I wanted a short drabble of Freed saving Laxus...and this was born. Warnings include...my poor attempts at being cute...

Rescuing Laxus

Honestly, what the members of the Guild could do to one another surprised even Freed sometimes. "Uhh, Freed…" The interruption to him just sitting and staring up at the sky has him sighing softly.

"What's gone wrong now?" he asks Lucy.

"Gray and Natsu got into a bit of a spot…"

"I thought they promised the Master NOT to fight."

"I know…but it was sorta a pushing match so no magics but…ummm…They sort of pushed Laxus onto the Ferris Wheel and…"

Freed's eyes widen. "They…Oh…dear…"

"Uh huh….and ermm…he's apparently stuck at the top."

Freed rubs his face before shaking his head. "I'm coming." Honestly, he was trying to avoid being in the center of this craziness. It was too much commotion, idoicy, and worse COUPLES for the green-haired rune mage to want to handle it. He follows her quickly and glances up the Ferris Wheel which was garnering attention.

"We can't…get it to move," the attendant says apologetically, "It…freezes up sometimes."

And Freed knew the swaying seat would keep Laxus suitably still considering his magics and all. "I've got him," Freed says quietly.  
"The Master said NO magic!"

He looks at Max irritably, "For one THAT isn't going to cause widespread destruction, it's a simple set of WINGS. And for another he said NONE unless NECESSARY…and I don't know about YOU but leaving Laxus up THERE is far more hazardous to ALL our healths than our master's irritation."

Max swallows and waves. "We see NOTHING, Freed."

Freed snorts. "I didn't think so." A moment later, his wings would open and he'd take off inwardly seething that Gray and Natsu couldn't keep themselves from causing trouble EVERYWHERE they went. He hovers by the seat. "Laxus," he says softly.

"R-remind me…to…fucking kill them," the blond groans miserably.

"Oh, I will definitely just rune up everywhere else so you can," Freed answers as he slowly shifts closer having gotten the others attention. Startled Dragon Slayers tended to not be happy people and he didn't want Laxus coming after him. "Come on, I've got you, Laxus."

The other groans. "I…can't…fucking move…"

Freed swallows and then smiles softly. "Alright," he soothes as he moves to the side where his team leader was, "Not a problem." He might be smaller than the imposing figure he was here to "rescue" but he could lift him…He'd done it before. He slowly reaches out and takes a hold of his wrist as the other manages to look up at him.

"Y-you're…running the risk of me throwing up on you."

"Yes, well we don't know when they'll get it working and I'm not leaving you up here so…" He lets the sentence trail off as he slowly manuevers the blond to him. Feeling the tremors going through him annoyed him because he knew what a state their Dragon Slayers got into when motion sickness hit. Finally he has a good grip and moves back in the air slowly before stilling. "Slow, deep breaths for me, Laxus." He feels the other groan before flinching and merely strokes his back. The damn coat could be dry-cleaned…which he'd definitely make sure that Natsu and Gray paid for. "Easy. Just…take it easy."

It takes a bit before he finally lands with the other by a bench letting him sit before he'd unbutton his coat and make it abruptly vanish before going and getting the other something to drink to help with his stomach ignoring the looks from the others. "Here," he murmurs softly.

"The amount of time you spend catering to me is ridiculous," the other mutters though he sips it slowly.

Freed can't help smiling at that. "I don't mind, Laxus." And he didn't which everyone in the Guild knew and knew the reasoning behind it.

The other snorts before gazing at him. "You…really are something, you know that? I don't know anyone who spends half as much time as you do looking out for everyone else."

Freed plays it off with a shrug. "I don't socialize much so I tend to take care of those I care for most which includes you, Ever, and Bixlow. You know that, Laxus."

That gets the other to chuckle. "Yeah, and we're damn lucky to have you. I don't think we say it enough."

"You're here and safe…it's enough." Except at night…when it wasn't but that wasn't something he was voicing to the other.

Laxus leans back and closes his eyes a moment. "I should have brought my headphones. The damn things make it easier to handle our guild's rampant stupidity."

Freed smiles. "Well, the master asked you not to so…"

"Yeah, and I'll be sure to point out that he can't do that when Natsu and Gray are involved."

Freed's eyes sparkle impishly. "Come on," he says after a moment, "I think I have the perfect revenge."

Laxus stares at him a moment before smirking. "Oh, this I have to see."

It's not long until one accidental push later and both mages are stuck in the tunnel of love together. The sound of Laxus laughing has Freed grin. "There," he calls, "Perhaps you'll learn NOT to have your fits around other members of your family."

"FREED!" Gray whines, "Dammit, Natsu, don't you DARE throw up on me!"

Freed walks back to the laughing blond. "Feel better?" he asks gazing up at him.

"Hell yes," Laxus remarks grinning at him, "Nicely done."

Freed grins back at him. "My pleasure, Laxus. Always." After all, he was the others captain and what captain would he be if he didn't protect the best interests of his leader, his thunder god?


	12. Adulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus only in his coat and boots demanding worship.

Disclaimer: I own the plot...that is all...

Author's note: This drabble was in response to a prompt where Laxus clad in only his coat and boots orders Freed to *ahem* worship him. That makes this...quite explicit...so read at your own risk...

Freed Justine could only stare. He'd heard the others command which had parts of him already more than willing. It wasn't often that Freed just got a chance to stare at the other and seeing that frame covered only by the male's fur-lined jacket and boots has Freed's mouth watering. Even disrobed the male was intimidating but that was just one of the things that Freed found so alluring about the Dragon Slayer. Slowly, he drops to his knees and crawls the few feet separating them unashamed to do such a thing. His Thunder God demanded worship so he'd do as commanded. He glances up at the other who was merely regarding him with a raised eyebrow and his trade mark arrogant smirk that did things to him that he was pretty sure he shouldn't be proud of. He'd lower his head once more to press his mouth to the top of his left boot before slowly moving up brushing his lips along the material. It would be followed up to where it met the others leg before he'd repeat with the right before moving up the others leg kissing and lightly sucking on the skin. He'd stop at his inner thigh before returning to where he'd stopped on the left. The slight hitching in the others breathing lets him know that he was getting the other rather hot and bothered. He finally finds himself eying the others swaying swollen length and reaches out to light cup the base as he presses a kiss to the dark-colored head letting the tip if his tongue press against the slit licking lightly. The feel of a hand brushing through his hair makes his eyes flutter a moment before he'd slowly part his lips and press down taking the familiar flesh deep into his mouth and throat. A sharp exhalation escapes the blond and the fingers tighten as ever so slightly those hips would shift. Laxus didn't relinquish control easily not even when it came to getting his needs met but Freed knew how to coax him into relenting after a while. He'd start deep-throating the other stroking and rubbing the skin he couldn't fit with his fingers. "A-ahh…th-that's it…" Laxus finally groans fingers alternating threading and squeezing his hair, "F-fuck…Freed…yess…like that…"

He'd hum low in his throat hearing that pleased to have the other acknowledge him in such a way. He was pretty sure there were things that might be said about the way he was with Laxus but for him, he didn't mind being subservient when the other was demanding. They understood each other enough to know what their limits were. After all, he was the one who had given him that title in the first place. Laxus wasn't The Thunder God he was HIS Thunder God. And he was willing and able to do what the other wanted.

He clears his mind and focuses on the task at hand, redoubling his efforts wanting to draw the other over, wanting to please him more than anything. So he's a little surprised when the other gently tugs his head off. "Enough," comes the throaty murmur, "Get undressed. I want to watch you open yourself for me." Freed feels his face heat up at that but he slowly rises from his knees to heed the command, his clothing making an abrupt meeting with the floor before he'd go and grab the lube from the night stand. He watches the other sit in a chair gazing at him and swallows before he'd make himself comfortable sprawled on the bed and opens the bottle before coating his fingers and bringing them down between his legs letting his middle finger circle the tight entrance before slowly working it in gasping out at the feeling as he lightly rubs along his own walls his body clamping around the digit. His breathing comes out in sharp pants as he presses it in deep before it would become a choked whimper as he crooks it just right. From his position on the bed he can see Laxus stroking himself slowly watching him, eyes slit and desire-filled which only turns him on even further but he ignores that as he fulfills the others order. A second finger  
joins the first as he opens himself gasping and moaning as he presses the digits in deep hitting that bundle of nerves with every thrust. And then there would be three and his hips would be jerking sharply craving something thicker and far more satisfying. Finally, he hears, "That's enough…come here, Freed."

The command would be obeyed and he'd walk to him. The blond smirks and pats his lap. Freed knew already what the other wanted and he slowly moves up onto the others lap tucking his knees behind the other as he slides his arms around his neck and slowly presses down slowly sheathing the other in him. His fingers tighten slightly as a sharp breath escapes him as the other was still quite impressive. He feels Laxus's arms wrap around him just holding him letting him adjust. Finally, he murmurs, "I'm good, Laxus." The other would release him and Freed would slides his arms from around his neck to his shoulders before pressing and lifting up slowly before pressing back down. He'd repeat the slow motions as his body slowly resists less and less making it easier to shift up and down without pain at all.

"A-ahh…th-that's…it…mmm…just…like that, Freed…"

Freed gasps, pants, and groans as he works himself up and down pistoning himself up and down the feel of the others flesh filling and stretching him the best sort of pleasure. It's made that much better when Laxus slides a hand between them and wraps his fingers around him pumping him in firm strokes that has his head tipping back and sharp breaths escaping interspersed with gasps of, "L-Laxus" and "yess…" being repeated over and over again.

Laxus hits his peak first; the feel of him shuddering, the sight of his eyes squeezing shut, and the gasped moan absolutely divine. He watches the other slowly open his eyes gazing at him, before he'd glance between them and his fingers would squeeze tightly to the very point where it was painful. Freed sees the smirk return, the fangs prevalent and slides his arms from his shoulders to loosely around his neck as he feels the male slide his other arm around him drawing him closer before he'd whisper in his ear in a growled tone, "Scream for your god, Freed." And the words are barely out before the other flares his magics hard through him aiming for every pleasure ending in him. Hard. And Freed does, his head tipping back, the male's name escaping as everything just comes completely and utterly undone.


	13. Pocky Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute drabble for Pocky Day in which Freed's teammates decide to be "helpful".

Disclaimer: I own the plot

Author's note: This was written for Pocky Day...Warnings include a really adorably embarrassed Freed and Bixlow and Evergreen being mischievous...and Laxus kissing Freed...enjoy! :D

"Ask him!" Evergreen repeats for what seemed to be the eight-hundreth time.

Flushing in embarassment, Freed shakes his head vehemently yet again. "I-I can't…He'd just…laugh at me."

That earns him a huff from his teammate. "Honestly, you're never going to get his attention if you don't DO something!"

Freed scowls at her. "Considering WHO Laxus spends his time with I DOUBT I'd get his attention even if I was upfront about it and I do not, DO NOT want to know what it feels like to get his magic thrown at me."

Ever sighs before looking at the third member of their team. "Bixlow, would you PLEASE help me here? He's impossible."

Freed gazes at the Seith mage warily as his mouth curves. "Sure, Ever," he replies eyes glinting mischievously before he'd call clear across the damn Hall, "Hey, Laxus! C'mere, Freed's got a question for you!"

Freed chokes. "Bixlow!" he hisses, "What are you DOING?!"

"Solving this," the other remarks.

A moment later, the flustered rune mage would hear, "What is it, Freed?"

Slowly, he'd turn around before gazing up at the blond and swallowing. "I…Uh…" Oh gods, WHAT was he supposed to do to keep this from getting all sorts of crazy awkward thanks to his teammates?!

"You?" the other queries with an arched eyebrow.

He swallows struggling to find a way to diffuse the situation. Unfortunately, his teammates are unwilling to give him that chance. "Freed wants you to…well…share his pocky with him," Bixlow says immediately lightly bumping the now quite humiliated rune mage's shoulder, "Dontcha, Freed-baby?"

He was going to kill him and Ever…if Laxus didn't murder HIM first. There was no need for them to do this to him. "Freed?" The questioning tone the other used had an undercurrent of something that he wasn't sure was good. He knew, though that it demanded an answer and struggles to make his vocal chords respond in a productive way other than the strangled sounds that seemed to be escaping one after another.

"M-Maybe…" he nearly coughs out as he backs away not wanting to be in either grabbing or striking range though considering how good the other was at THROWING lightning there probably wasn't a good distance to avoid him.

"There's no 'maybe' about it," Evergreen pipes up immediately, "He wants to. Badly. He just doesn't want to ask you…something about you laughing or throwing magic…or something."

Freed ends up backing into Bixlow of course who takes a hold of his shoulder keeping him from bolting. "C'mon, Laxus, it's the spirit of the day," the Seith mage cajoles, "and it's not like Gajeel's propositioning you."

"Guys," Freed pleads, "I'd like to LIVE long enough to regret this could you STOP?!"

"I'd turn Gajeel into a permanent lightning-rod," Laxus retorts before staring at Freed for a long moment, "Come here."

Freed was pretty sure he did NOT want to follow that order though the feel of Bixlow releasing his shoulder before he'd nudge him none-to-gently forward has him nearly stumbling into the other and giving him no chance to actually refuse. "Laxus…I…" Really, what was there to say when the other two had plainly told him the truth? Honestly who NEEDED enemies with friends like Evergreen and Bixlow?!

"You?" The blond's tone was now strangely amused.

Freed slowly straightens himself up before taking a deep breath. "Would you…share my pocky with me?" There..THERE he'd asked and he swore to god it was the most embarrassing, most terrifying thing he'd done to date.

"I think I've been asked by half the damn town today," the blond comments after a moment of just staring at him and it makes Freed's spirits sink a moment before the other continues, "Though I have to admit, none have looked half as embarrassed as you do right now…which might I add is cute as hell."

"I…I'm not sure that's a compliment or an insult…"

Laxus smirks. "Oh, I'd say it was a compliment," he murmurs before leaning close, "You might want to actually get your stick of pocky OUT if you want me to do so, you know."

Freed feels his face heat up at the words as he stares a moment before he manages having hid his safely in a box. His fingers were doing a great job of shaking badly as he tries to relax sure the color of his face matched his jacket. Somehow, he manages to put one end between his lips sure that this was entirely the most embarrassing scene in the Guild Hall. However, it's pretty much the last thought he manages as Laxus leans close to him. Actually, he nearly stops breathing on top of everything else as well. 'He's…Oh god…oh god…oh god…Laxus is…' The fragmented thoughts circle and repeat in a strange mantra up until he feels the others mouth against his and by then he was sure he'd managed to die and go somewhere QUITE close to heaven. The feel of those lips and the tongue gently brushling along his own, has him parting in invitation and as a gasp escapes allowing the other to claim his mouth. At that moment the universe shrinks to him and Laxus and the realization that the blond was KISSING him and it was perfect…and oh gods Laxus was kissing him…

Life was very good at the moment for Freed Justine…which meant he might actually let Evergreen and Bixlow live.


	14. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well-meant holiday mischief has amusing results. Fraxlow warning (threesome pairing involve Laxus x Freed x Bixlow).

Disclaimer: I own the plot…and the twisted imagination.

Author's note: I actually got a holiday drabble out BEFORE the holiday it's for…I'm so proud of myself. And it's short…sappy and contains my personal OT3 which is Laxus x Freed x Bixlow. I don't know why I love these guys together, I just do. So it goes here because it contains Laxus and Freed...so meh. Warnings include nothing more harmful to your sensibilities than kissing…because what is Christmas without Mistletoe? *coughs* Anyway, read if you'd like and enjoy. I certainly enjoyed writing it.

"Are you sure we can't just…"

"No," Laxus interrupts the same question Bixlow had posed for the past ten minutes, "No, we are NOT pushing Elfman and Evergreen under the mistletoe."

The Seith mage crosses his arms and pouts. "Why not? It's not like EVERYONE doesn't know they're dating…no matter WHAT they say to the contrary."

Laxus groans before rubbing his face. "Bixlow, I realize that they're kind of being silly…more Evergreen than Elfman but honestly, I'm not dealing with how she reacts if someone is stupid enough to pull such a stunt so let it go. Besides, this holiday is enough of a mess."

"Aww, someone's not festive."

Laxus glares at him. "I have NEVER liked Christmas and I don't intend on starting NOW. This whole season just makes my head hurt and don't get me started on the damn mistletoe. It's bad enough having to walk around the damn Guild Hall to avoid the plant."

"Well, yeah, I can see that but still…it's the spirit of things, Laxus. And if you have to walk under it just make sure there's no one around."

The blond gives him a look that clearly states he'd already figured that before deciding that he didn't need to continue the irritating conversation and focuses on his eggnog instead. On the blond's other side, Freed finds himself trying really hard not to chuckle softly. It never failed that the two of them were entertaining during this holiday. Bixlow was entirely TOO cheerful and Laxus hated the season. It left him and Evergreen in the middle though Evergreen seemed to slide towards Laxus' side of the spectrum while Freed secretly LIKED the holiday like Bixlow.

He glances down at what he was working on before vanishing it. It was practically done and he was wanting to enjoy the atmosphere and not making his eyes cross anymore due to numbers. Taking a sip of the eggnog, he can't resist the soft sigh of pleasure at it. It was definitely one of his favorite things about the holidays. That and Christmas cookies. He spent way too much time in the Guild kitchen with Mira these days baking but it was fun…and what was better was being able to take a few. It was for tasting purposes, of course. "You almost sound like Bixlow, you know," Laxus comments .

"You can't argue that eggnog is a GOOD part of the season," he replies glancing at him, "Considering that I think it's your fifth glass."

"Shut up," the blond mutters without any real heat.

Freed smiles. "Yes, Laxus," he murmurs playfully, "Whatever you say, oh Thunder God, sir." He hears Bixlow snicker from the other side and grins.

"You're both ridiculous this time of year," the blond states though it was obvious to BOTH that the edges of his lips were curving up ever so slightly.

"You could do with some cheer at this point, grumpy dragon slayer."

"There is nothing wrong with my lack of holiday spirit. The Guild has enough of it to go around," he retorts dryly, "and I'm not even remotely talking about the two of YOU. You are in classes all your own."

Freed snorts. "Well, considering that you and Evergreen aren't exactly fans of the season someone in the group has to be."

Laxus glances at him. "Bixlow isn't enough? And don't get me started on his souls and their ideas of singing carols randomly…just DON'T."

Freed can't help laughing at that because it was highly entertaining to watch them do that. The scowl leveled at him just makes him laugh harder which he was sure was getting them looked at because it wasn't often that he was so entirely amused at things. "Seriously? Freed…" the other mutters pressing the cup to his lips to hide his grin at the sight of the male laughing like he was. Honestly, he might dislike the fuss of the holidays but…he didn't mind his team's enjoyment of it half as much as he said he did. And personally, it WAS amusing to watch the totems float around singing. Hell, they sounded better than half the guild anyway…which was saying something.

Bixlow grins watching Freed laugh. It wasn't often that the other let himself relax far enough to be so amused but considering the holiday, the other lost some of that reserved façade he wore around the other members of the guild and they got a glimpse of the warm, loving rune mage the tribe knew well. As he sits however, he hears softly, "You might want to look up." He looks at the totem floating by him curiously. "Please…just…look up."

He does so before stilling at the sight. He would bet anything that what was there hadn't been there when they'd sat down together. A quick scan of the room and an amused smirk from a certain Iron Dragon Slayer and Bixlow KNEW who the culprit was. "So…uhh, Laxus, about Christmas traditions…" he starts conversationally.

"What about them?"

"Considering your view on the holidays…do you hold to them?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Call it…curiosity."

"I call complete BS on that, Bix. Do you want to try again?"

"Say…theoretically there is mistletoe above us."

"There wasn't as of thirty minutes ago."

"Say there is NOW…"As he watches the blond looks up at the same time Freed does and both go still.

"Theoretically, huh?"the blond asks voice suddenly tight.

"I am pretty sure I KNOW who put it there, too."

"So am I," Laxus retorts, "and I'm about to turn him into a lightning rod."

"I would say something like 'ít's in the spirit of the season' but I'm pretty sure that would just end up with me electrocuted along with him."

"You'd be right though I'm not sure it would do much to your already spiky hair."

Freed isn't sure what possesses him to say, "So…you never did answer Bixlow's question about your idea of Christmas traditions…and fulfilling them."

Laxus stares at him. "Did you just…Never mind, I know you did." He glances back up at the damned plant before groaning softly. "I would refuse…however, I'm pretty sure that it's only going to get worse in that case."

"But then…technically…the three of us are under it…aren't we?" Bixlow asks.

"You just figured that out did you?" Laxus asks dryly.

"Well, I mean…it could always be worse," Bixlow responds, "You could be stuck under it with say…Ichiya?"

Laxus shudders. "Please do not EVER repeat that…because I think I'm going to have nightmares for life of having to kiss him."

Freed grimaces. "That would…be a rather unfortunate set of circumstances wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, I would think so," Laxus retorts before grimacing, "So let's deal with the situation as it stands NOW before this gets entirely out of hand."

"I could just make it go away," Freed tells him, "If it's that repulsive a thought, Laxus." He is glad that he manages to hide the disappointment because honestly, he didn't want to give away how much he wanted a chance to kiss the other.

The blond glances at him before shaking his head. "Nah, it's alright. I'll live since I'm pretty sure kissing the both of you isn't fatal."

"What's the worst you'll catch; a case of Christmas cheer? Would that be so bad?" Bixlow teases.

Laxus stares at him a moment before stating, "Kiss Freed first while I fight down the urge to fling my magic at you, Bix."

Bixlow snorts before rising and walking around to Freed who was pretty sure the entire Guild was staring at them…and probably with good reason. He stares up at the other before coloring slightly. "Remind ME to trap him in some really irritating runes."

"I'll just have my babies follow him around for a day or two singing the most annoying carol I can think of."

Freed grins. "Sounds like a plan."

"Thought you'd approve," he murmurs before cupping the others face up and leaning down pressing his mouth against his finding that Freed definitely tasted sweet and takes the opportunity given to slip his tongue between the others lip to taste him mixed with the eggnog he'd been drinking and it was a very NICE combination.

Freed hadn't expected to enjoy being kissed by Bixlow quite THIS much and is a little embarrassed with how hot he feels his face when the other pulls back or the fact that he was breathing a little bit erratically. It definitely isn't helped by the wicked grin the other flashes at him. "My, aren't you just sweet, Freed-baby."

He finds himself flushing darker at the snickers and catcalls that follow this. "Handle Laxus," he mutters.

That earns a snort from the blond who was not going to EVER reveal he'd found the sight even the least bit enthralling. "Handle me, right," he comments before smirking at the Seith mage and startling him as he reaches up and tangling his hand in the others short spiky locks and jerks him to his mouth claiming it almost hard enough to bruise. The soft sound of shock grants him the ability to lay claim and he does so with great relish jerking the male hard against him.

Bixlow's senses reel hard at Laxus' actions and he wasn't sure WHERE the other had learned to be so damned aggressive but it was doing things to him he was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to as heat sparks hard. It wasn't like kissing Freed hadn't already gotten his stomach tying itself in knots and this wasn't helping at all. Being released, he finds himself struggling to catch his breath flushing at the rather satisfied smirk that crosses his team leader's face. "You might want to let him sit before you do that to him," he manages, "Or I think he's gonna end up on the floor."

Freed watches the blond just look MORE amused at that and feels his skin heat up more at the thought that he was finally going to get a chance to know what it was like to be kissed by Laxus. He doesn't really have long to get a hold of things before Laxus has pushed him up against the bar and pressed his mouth to him with all the force and violence that was his magic and temperament. Freed's senses reel violently and he finds his fingers clutching the others fur-lined coat as his lips part, as the other lays a violent claim to his mouth stealing his breath and very nearly his soul all at once. All he could get his frazzled mind to come up with in that moment was how much he loved both mistletoe and Gajeel's mischief.


	15. Surprising Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freed instigates between him and Laxus.

Disclaimer: I still own only the plot.

Author's note: I wanted an attempt at Freed instigating something between him and Laxus…so this was written. Warnings include graphic oral…Read at your own discretion.

He was suffering from a sudden bout of temporary insanity; that was the only explanation he had for the thought running through his head at the moment. Freed Justine prized himself on being perfectly in control of himself so when he found himself contemplating such a reckless, lewd set of actions he was quite not sure what to think of either the situation or himself in general. He'd never considered half of what was running through his head as he sits across from Laxus in a corner table but then...then he'd been having trouble ever since "The Incident" as everyone was referring to. Quite simply, his Thunder God had been photographed naked in a sauna and it had become the centerfold of a magazine...one that had wound up at the Guild. It had rather unsettled most of the Guild and Freed...well...the rune mage had found his own copy of said edition and it was safely hidden. It was probably not a good idea to have it but the image was far too compelling for him to pass up. Laxus was quite impressive without clothes on.

So, this of course just sparked things in the green-haired male that he wasn't used to wanting in such a way. Everyone in the Guild was pretty sure of one of two things when it came to him, he was sure; he was either A. Too much of a prude to ever dare do what was on his mind or B. He just didn't have a sex drive at all because sexual conversations bothered him. B was completely wrong as he had quite the fantasy sex life mostly centering around his Thunder God. A might have been true and would still be true if he doesn't go through with what is running rampant through his head at the moment. It was risky, bold, and completely unlike him...and he wanted to do it so badly it was nearly agonizing.

Finally, he decides to hell with it and his unused spoon ends up clattering under the table. "Hold that thought, Laxus," he murmurs sounding every bit apologetic. The blond snorts and waves his hand at him knowing that he was very particular about things. Slowly, the other ends up under the table a rush of adrenaline and nerves filling him. Was he really about to tempt fate in such a way? Laxus would probably NOT be pleased with his captain's wants. He glances at the spoon. He could just grab it and return to his seat like nothing ever happened and just let this pass by or...His eyes flash up to the tight pants the other was wearing that showed a prominent bulge in a certain spot that has him swallowing thickly. Decisions...Decisions...

Slowly, he shifts closer knowing that the other was probably about to really not be thrilled with him and using nimble fingers used to quick motions what with his magic of choice and undoes the others pants. The sharp jerk and low hiss tells him he was NOT expecting that. "Freed...what are you..." He doesn't really give the blond time to finish the demand before he eases the other out of his pants and presses a soft kiss to the skin feeling the shudder go through the male's body. A shaky exhalation escapes the other but he doesn't do more than that. Emboldened, Freed lets his tongue dart out to trace along the skin and is rewarded with the others hips shifting open wider. He might say he had a preferences in the female direction but Laxus Dreyar was male...and apparently just appreciated some attention too much to really quibble about it at least not at that moment and that worked for Freed.

Slowly, the other would draw him into his mouth inwardly smirking at the labored breathing the other was doing as he shifts slowly. A hand slides down and at first Freed is worried that he's about to shove him off and is highly relieved when the other merely strokes and threads his fingers lightly through his hair. He relaxes his throat taking the other in slowly as he breathes through his nose, the others musky scent tantalizes his senses. Starting to suck, he's rewarded with the other letting out a quiet groan, fingers tightening reflexively.

He'd continue learning quickly just what the other liked before finally feeling him shudder before hitting his climax. Swallowing, he finds that the other was definitely as good as he looked. Soon, Freed would tuck the softened flesh back in and carefully zip and button the others pants before wiping his chin and grabbing hold of the spoon. Sliding back up, he's granted the sight of a shocked, flushed Laxus. "Sorry about that," he apologizes as if nothing untoward had happened, "It took me a bit to find it." He was pretty sure he was going to end up in so much trouble as he waits for the other to manage to pull in a full breath.

"Y-you…you just…" Apparently the other really could NOT wrap his mind around the situation as it stood and for some reason Freed felt far too satisfied with himself at that thought.


	16. Of Ice-skating, Hot Chocolate, and Holiday Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy holiday drabble.

Disclaimer: I still only own the plot and the imagination that spawns this.

Author's note: This season just makes me like silly, fluffy things apparently so you all get…kind of silly fluffy things. Warnings include nothing more than my attempt at humor and fluff, a kiss or two, and maybe a hint at a pairing that one might consider "crack" but I ship which is Bixlow/Gray (I promise it's HINTED at…don't panic!). Anyway…enjoy!

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because it's fun and the guild could use some of that during this holiday," Makarov repeats to his grandson for what seemed to be the hundredth time. The blond gives him a baleful look clearly not pleased with the idea and is suitably ignored save for the male murmuring, "Go put the skates on and TRY to relax, Laxus. You're going to get more wrinkles than I have if you keep frowning like that." As the younger male stalks off, he mutters something that the older male was sure was NOT complimentary and makes him chuckle softly.

"The HELL are we doing this for?" Bixlow demands as he scowls down at the ice skates.

"Because the master commanded it," Evergreen mutters before adding on, "He doesn't NEED to make it look easy."

Bixlow follows her gaze and chuckles softly. "Leave it to Freed to want to show off."

"Considering that half the Guild is staring like he's insane…yeah," Ever mutters, "We're all not so light on our feet like he is."

To be honest, Freed was paying no attention to his guild mates and was merely letting himself relax as he slides across the ice losing himself in the motion and rhythm. It was rather soothing and definitely did wonders for making things much more enjoyable. "Hey, do you MIND not making the rest of us look like idiots?!"Jet's annoyed voice has him slowing before he'd blink and stare at the others who were giving him varying looks of envy and annoyance.

"I…"

"Oh, ignore them," Mira says as she joins him, "They're just embarrassed because they've never done it before…and besides, you've always looked amazing on the ice."

"Don't encourage him, Mira!"

The white-blond rolls her eyes before extending a hand. "Come on, I know I'm not exactly the partner you want but…"

He smiles. "Let's have some fun and let them figure it out," would be murmured before he'd take her hand and tug her closer to him. Mira and he were known during the winter months to just slip away and skate together as it was something his tribe members weren't keen on doing apparently. He tries to keep his focus on Mira because it was far too tempting to watch the chaos going on and he was pretty sure that laughing at his guild mates would only end up with retaliation later so it was just better to pretend they weren't there.

"You're amused," she whispers low.

"It's hard to help it."

"I think we looked just as embarrassing when we first tried it."

"We also laughed at ourselves," he points out.

She giggles. "That we did. So…have you TOLD Laxus yet?"

"Mira, you ask me that at least three times a week and I don't know when you think I'm actually GOING to tell him."

"I figure that if I keep bothering you then you'll do it only to NOT have to tell me you haven't."

He snorts softly. "Trust me, Mira, you'll know when I tell him how I feel. It'll be the day his powers spark violently and I end up incinerated."

"Don't be so pessimistic!"she chastises.

"I'm not," he retorts dryly, "Pessimistic would be me saying he'd kill me SLOWLY."

She huffs. "I hardly think that he'll take it with THAT little decorum."

"This is Laxus we're talking about."

"Yes, and? He DOES tend to take things better from you."

Freed snorts. "I'm not telling him, Mira. I'd like to live long enough to have a few more fantasies about him."

That has her snickering softly as she releases him. "I'll leave it be for now," she tells him, "but you know that I'll be asking you in a couple of days."

He rolls his eyes before grinning and calling to her retreating back, "She-devil!"

"And don't you forget it!" Mira calls back laughing.

Freed shakes his head in amusement before gazing around to see where the other members of the tribe were. Evergreen was nearly plastered to Elfman who was doing a far better job of staying on his feet which was amusing. Bixlow was finally just sitting and harassing Gray it looked like while Juvia watched on with a look of pure annoyance which told Freed that it wasn't just Gray the Seith mage was teasing. Gazing back across the way, he finds his brow furrowing. Where had Laxus…"WATCH OUT!" The warning comes seconds before he'd be crashed into with enough force to send him to the ground with a pretty heavy weight on top of him. A curt retort wanting to escape dies on his lips as he recognizes the muscled arms covered in a familiar purple material.

"L-Laxus…"

"Heh, hi, Freed."

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

"Hey, at least I'm trying," the blond mutters his face coloring slightly.

"That is true. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…are you?"

"I'll be fine…though it might help if you sort of got up before we had rumors flying about the rather…awkward position this puts us both in."

"'Uh, right…"

Freed waits for the pressure on him to abate before slowly rolling over from his stomach to his back. Really, that WAS an embarrassing position to fall in and he was SURE some of the others would tease HIM mercilessly about finally being UNDER Laxus. Of course it would be while the blonde wasn't around at least. However, his train of thought is derailed mostly because the blond doesn't even make it up before he ends up tumbling into him which just puts him right back under him facing the blond and inches from kissing him. It takes all Freed's will power not to cross those few inches and actually press his mouth to him. Of course the sudden and very inopportune cat-calls have the blond flushing furiously and looking about ready to hurt their Guild mates. "Just ignore them," Freed says softly, "It's alright. Falling is bound to happen. Let me get up first this time so I can support you, okay?"

"Can I just electrocute them FIRST?" Laxus growls clearly not thrilled with their antics.

"Just leave them to their amusement, Laxus," comes his reply as he slowly shifts back before rising to his feet and extending both hands. "You'll get the hang of this. It's just figuring out how to balance that is the tricky part."

"I'll leave this to you, Mira, and Gray," comes his sullen reply, "Just get me to a damn bench."

Freed smiles as he tugs the other up and has to draw him close enough to steady him. "Relax," he soothes, "You're alright. Find your balance and then we'll move slowly, okay?"

"This is ridiculous."

"Well, yes it is at the beginning. Mira and I had plenty to laugh at ourselves about."

"Got into this much trouble?"

Freed chuckles. "We spent more time on sitting on the ice than skating the first time. You just have to learn to laugh at yourself and have fun while learning."

"Yeah, not something I'm keen on repeating."

"I kind of figured. That's why I go with Mira. She and I both find it enjoyable and relaxing. Come on, I'll get you to the bench close by and you can take the skates off. You've made a token attempt and I'm sure the Master will let you be."

"Yeah, I think I've had just about all the relaxation I can handle at the moment."

Freed slowly moves keeping close to the other who definitely wasn't thrilled with having to do this because he couldn't seem to find his balance and just manages to keep from clinging to him. Freed would enjoy this more if the Guild wasn't watching this and making rather unnecessary commentary. He gets him to the bench as promised and smiles. "Well, you survived your first attempt at ice-skating without seriously injuring yourself. You should take that as a victory."

"Are you sure you're okay? I managed to land on you TWICE and you're smaller than I am."

"Contrary to popular believe, you're not that heavy," Freed replies with a grin, "So, I am fine." And he certainly found the few bruises he would probably have as worth it for the chance to BE under the blond. Perhaps…at the core, he and Juvia were a lot more alike than he wanted to admit. "Try not to kill any of them, okay?"

"Not here I won't…too public and messy," the blond replies.

Freed merely shakes his head before going back onto the ice intent on enjoying himself as long as the others didn't manage to annoy their Master into relenting and returning to the Guild Hall. He was pretty sure it wouldn't be THAT long which was a shame but his guild mates could be QUITE persistent when they disliked something. As he loses himself in what he's doing, he never notices Mira sit beside Laxus.

"You're watching him."

Laxus almost starts not realizing he'd been so focused that he'd missed being joined. "He's…relaxed out there."

"Freed enjoys himself when he's skating. He tends to be less focused on the perceptions around him and enjoys himself."

"He's…rather easy to watch," the blond grudgingly admits.

"Laxus, when are you going to stop trying to pretend that everything is okay when I clearly can see it's not?"

The blond scowls. "Don't start, Mira."

"The others don't see it but…I know you try too hard. Why not just…admit that even just a little part of you is attracted to him. What's so wrong with it?"

"Mira…"

"Laxus, we've talked about this and I don't know why you're so hell-bent on continuing such a stupid notion. There is nothing wrong with it."

Laxus watches the other slowly circle before moving backwards and swallows. "He's…Why would he settle for me anyway, Mira?"

Mira stares at the blond a moment before chuckling softly. "You really are a bit blind aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Laxus," she says softly, patiently, "Freed LOVES you. Why do you think he defends you so much? Why do you THINK he gets so fired-up when someone wrongs you? Despite the fact that he knows all your flaws and short-comings it is YOU he wants to spend his time with. Honestly, how do you miss what the whole Guild knows already?"

That makes him still. "The whole Guild knows…Wait…Freed…"

"Freed would be yours if you would but show an interest in him," Mira tells him before patting his knee and rising, "I'm going to go and see if I can get Bixlow away from Gray before Juvia tries drowning him. You…think on what I've told you." He barely hears her as his gaze returns to the figure making another circuit thoroughly at ease on the ice. Laxus finds that the other did make an enthralling picture like that…not that he had any intention of voicing such a thing aloud.

Ending the night with hot chocolate at the Guild was just the icing on the cake in Freed's opinion even though listening to some of the less than thrilled members could be grating. At least they would be the first to call it a night and leave. An arm snakes around his waist before he'd feel a kiss placed on his cheek. "Don't linger here too long," Ever murmurs, "I'm going to walk Elfman home and head back to the apartment."

"Taking the scenic route, I'm sure," he teases with a smile, "but I won't end up here overnight, Ever, I promise."

"Cheeky thing," she says a hint of color appearing before she'd grin and saunter for the door. Freed chuckles and shakes his head.

"Typical Ever."

Freed almost starts sure that the speaker would have already made a beeline for the apartment. "You're here?"

Laxus chuckles. "Wonder of wonders, I know…but yeah, I'm still here. I can't turn down the chance for hot chocolate."

Freed chuckles. "So, Ever is going to be a while with Elfman. Did Bix go home?"

"I would hope so with all the trouble he's caused tonight…though I'm beginning to wonder if he doesn't actually HAVE a crush on Gray."

Freed almost chokes on his drink before slowly staring at Laxus. "You think…"

"Well, he seems to be spending a lot of time seeking him out if you've noticed."

Freed thinks about this for a moment before murmuring, "You know…you do have a point. He HAS been around him more as of late."

"I'm just not sure he wants to tempt fate with that considering Gray's aversion to male's hitting on him and of course there is Juvia."

"Well, you know our Bix," Freed says with a soft chuckle, "He's as crazy as they come."

"Yeah, that's what I was worried about."

"Ah well, he's got to have his own entertainment I guess."

"Well, hopefully, HE knows what he's doing."

"If not…we'll end up having to rescue him."

Laxus snorts before gazing around. "Heh, what do you know; everyone's finally left."

Freed glances around realizing that the other was correct. "Probably should follow suit soon."

"Probably…but there was something I wanted to talk to you about which was why I came here besides being unable to resist the hot chocolate, of course."

Freed gives the other his undivided attention. "What's up, Laxus? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," the other murmurs as he seems to get a little uncomfortable and Freed would almost swear a bit shy but that couldn't be right because he'd never known the other to show anything close to that emotion. The silence stretches on before he'd mutter a soft, "Fuck it" before putting the cup down and turning so that he could tug Freed closer who has no time to ask what was going on before he feels the others mouth against his and at that point his brain stops functioning altogether in the way that made thinking possible. His lips part with a soft gasp and the other wastes no time in sliding his tongue in tasting the mix of him and the hot chocolate as he shifts him from his chair to his lap. Freed offers no resistance as his arms slide around his neck and he settles fully against him as his senses reel and he gets lost in the kiss as want and need fill him.

When the kiss is broken, it finds both males flushed. Freed blinks a few times before finally managing, "You…kissed me."

Laxus finds whatever case of nerves disappearing at that and he chuckles softly. "I did," he murmurs, "It's been something I've wanted to do for a while…and I should have listened to Mira long before now. Unfortunately, I seem to like to do things the hard way."

Freed really couldn't disagree that the other DID have a penchant for taking the scenic route in figuring things out though he wasn't quite in the mood to think the issue to death when it was obviously not what he wanted. "So…" he ventures softly, "Where does that leave us?"

Laxus grins at him. "It leaves us figuring out how the hell to manage to not drive the others crazy with OUR relationship."

"Bixlow is already crazy,"he points out, "and Evergreen…will probably just be so glad to be the one teasing and making all the commentary that we have been giving her and Elfman."

"Well, if it gives 'em something to talk about…just let them do so. You know our crazy family loves to gossip."

Freed smiles. "Very well," he murmurs before leaning close and kissing him again lightly because he could. Of course that ends up with the other deepening it once more


	17. Taking It Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for an overprotective Laxus and a frustrated Freed

Author's note: Written for the prompt wanting an overly-protective Laxus and a frustrated Freed...and I apologize that it's so short but I thought that it was cute. :D

He should gave guessed that this would be the end result of a solo mission that had gone horribly wrong through no fault of his own…but really there was a limit to just how much he was willing to allow before his considerable patience wore thin. "Laxus," he says curtly, "I am trying to read and knowing that someone is hovering isn't helping." This is followed with him glancing up at said blonde who was standing almost six feet away merely watching him. He'd been doing this for almost three days now and Freed was starting to get a complex.

"'M just checking on ya," comes the defensive reply.

Freed carefully lays the book in his lap and gives the older male a look. "I am in the study, Laxus. The worst I could possibly have done is a paper cut. I promise that I am fine, that I am taking it easy like I promised I would." The bandages he still wore beneath his shirt made it imperative that he did so while he healed so part of him could understand the blond's concern. He just wasn't used to being fussed over.

"You almost died, Freed. You fucking almost…and we weren't there to help you…I wasn't there…"

And that choked tone made it really hard to stay irritated. "Laxus, it's okay…I am okay. I'm not going down easily regardless of my appearance. It was…an unlucky fluke and I know it scared you…but I'm here…and I'm healing. So please calm down, okay?"

Really, he shouldn't mind the coddling considering the circumstances but it was just so unlike Laxus to be this emotional as he tended to try not to let others see what could be considered a weakness of his. So when the others reaction is to walk over and shift him into his lap, Freed grudgingly just allows it and makes himself comfortable. Might as well enjoy the opportunity as it arose, right? "You're unbelievable, Laxus Dreyar."

"Be quiet and go back to reading, bookworm."

Freed can't help the slight curvature of his lips upwards as he opens the book. "Possessive, overbearing dragon." It earns him a low chuckle in response.


	18. Proving His Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Laxus insults Freed's pride, the greenette retaliates in a most inventive way: Prompt was for Laxus bound to a bed and Freed riding him.

Author's note: This is an mature chapter from a prompt wanting to see Laxus bound to a bed and Freed riding him. So read at your own discretion...and perhaps have Kleenex handy...:D

He'd DARED call him incapable of being spontaneous and it had galled his pride to the point of being unable to handle it. How dare the blond say such a thing?! Granted Freed was more than willing to let the other lead it did NOT mean he couldn't come up with a few interesting things of his own. He just was less inclined to actually put them on the table. Until now…until Laxus had all but insulted him. Eyes flaring with an unusual amount of indignation, both Evergreen and Bixlow are not too argumentative when he asks them to be elsewhere for the day. In fact, they leave with utmost speed sensing that fighting with the rune mage would only lead to some horrible set of runes that they did NOT want to experience. Just to be sure, Freed sets up runes once they leave disallowing entrance until he dismissed it. That done, he stares in the direction of a bedroom hearing the water still running as the other showered, the edges of his lips curled int a snarl. He was going to show the other just why it was NOT smart to test him in such a way.

He slips off his usual jacket, boots, and socks and slides into the blond's room to wait for him making sure to rune the door if it took a little bit for what he needed to set in. He did NOT intend to shy away from this…regardless of the fact that it was the most forceful he'd ever be with the other. Finally, he hears the water turn off before the other would soon appear towel-drying his hair before noticing the company. "Freed?" he queries gazing at him just a little bit confused.

"Laxus," he replies gazing at him with an unreadable expression.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all," he replies before smiling and by the immediate shift of his stance he knows that Laxus can see it's not a friendly smile.

"Freed, what…" Freed just watches the bands of the rune spell form around his wrists and ankles. Laxus stares at them before his tone changes to a darker, more dangerous tone, "Freed Justine, just WHAT are you up to?" Freed merely waves towards the bed and the spell forces the blond there before deftly chaining him with his runes. "FREED!"

The green-haired male says quietly, "You insulted me, Laxus…and I don't take kindly to being insulted by ANYONE especially NOT you."

Laxus blinks at him confused for a moment before his eyes widen. "Freed, it was a JOKE!"

"I didn't find it funny," he retorts testily, "So…I'm about to correct your way of seeing things."

"Freed…what…Can we TALK about this?"

"Talking is apparently lost to you," Freed retorts, "You seem to learn best when it's…hands-on." He had the other uncomfortable and while he didn't really LIKE making him nervous it pleased that insulted part of him to see the other clearly out of his element.

"You…" Laxus is apparently NOT sure how to handle him when he couldn't summon his magics or get free; both of which Freed made sure to have kept from happening.

"I'm about to teach you not to underestimate me. Just because I choose to go along with what you want…because it's what I want for myself doesn't mean that I'm NOT adventurous. It means that what you do satisfies what I NEED." As he speaks, he slowly works the buttons of his shirt open gazing at the other who was clearly just a little startled by his vehemence though not too much to not watch what he was doing. Freed knew he wouldn't be able to resist, either. He slowly slides the shirt off before making slow work of his pants and boxers and approaching the bedside table. Despite the binds holding him, the blond was far more interested in staring at him, eyes darkening.

He picks up the lube and slowly walks back over to the chair used normally as a place for him to sit and read when he didn't want to lie in bed. It was close to the bed and would grant the other the perfect view for what he was about to do next. He settles himself in it placing his feet up on the arm rests as he opens the lube. The sharp sound from the bed tells him that he has the others undivided attention. He refuses to look at the other as he gets his fingers coated. To be honest, he felt slightly foolish doing this but he was bound and determined to see it through.

Pushing his doubts and fears out of his mind, he slowly circles with his finger shivering at the touch, a soft inhalation escaping. In all the time he'd been with the other, he seemed to still retain such sensitivity in this that it was a bit embarrassing how vocal he got. However, this wasn't the time for an internal berating over what he was like and he focuses on slowly working the digit in. Each shift and brush has him arching and his breathing hitching more and more and when he chances a glance at the other finds Laxus staring at him, an expression so full of lust that it was really hard to keep from withdrawing and unbinding the other. Somehow, he resists and goes from one to two to three fingers managing to keep his gaze on the other as his body arches and he pants and moans low in his throat. As good as it felt, however, it just wasn't enough.

Finally, he withdraws them and nearly grins at the displeased hiss that escapes the other. He'd slowly rise before slowly approaching the still bound male and leaning close to nearly have their lips touching, he whispers, "Perhaps you'll think better of me in the future not to insult my pride." He pulls away gazing at the glazed expression mixed with the irritation the other was feeling at being bound on the bed. Slowly, Freed would slide up onto the bed so that he was lightly straddling the other and watch those eyes widen as ever so slowly, he would shift his hips down the feel of him sliding in drawing a low sound of pleasure at the feel of being filled and stretched in such a way. How he manages to move as slowly as he does considering the almost desperate ache in him that was nearly unbearable he wasn't sure. He stills once the other is in him and slowly lets his breathing settle as he stares at the panting, flushed blond and he had to admit that he felt just a little vindicated at having managed this.

He picks a slow pace intent on teasing the other for as long as his willpower held out. The slow rocking of his hips has the other squirming slightly before he'd hear, "Freed, MOVE goddammit!"

"No," he replies making the next motion slower out of spite inwardly amused at the low growl it earns him. This was strangely enjoyable even though he knew he'd regret it at some point he was at the moment, the realization of just how much power he held over the other was a bit slides his hands up the others chest brushing over the others toned frame and decides that he might have to attempt this again in the near future if the other ever left himself open to him using his magic on him that was. He was pretty sure that Laxus wouldn't. It only took ONCE for the blond to realize that he needed to be more careful around someone.

He can't resist raking his nails down the blonde's chest as he rocks his hips sharply enjoying the sharp flare of pleasure along with the ragged groan it earns him from the bound male. His resolve is unraveling quickly with his own want and need of more than what he was giving himself far too addicted to the feeling of the other deep in him and considering that he was sure that he had the others complete attention; he relents pistoning his hips sharply up and down harder drawing him in deep making the him rub against that spot that sparked pleasure hard along his nerves.

His breathing soon comes in harsh pants accentuated with low groans of pleasure as he tilts his head back, lips parting, and unaware of what a damn erotic vision he made for the male beneath him as need and want just consume all else in its wake. As he rocks his hips, the fingers of a hand curl around himself and he strokes himself as he moves lost to the swirling pleasure and feel of the other and of course the low panting sounds from Laxus definitely makes it easier for his senses to be sent reeling.

The orgasm that roars through him is enough to have him nearly screaming as everything seems to come completely and utterly undone and leaves him spent enough that his magic vanishes. As he struggles to catch his breath, he suddenly feels fingers on his hips and slowly looks up at the blond who is regarding him with a look that is just a little heated and mischievous. "Since you've made your point about not questioning your ability to be spontaneous…care to let me make mine about NOT riling dragons up?"

Freed swallows. "I-I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Laxus smirks. "Oh, you'd best believe it."


	19. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt of Freed riding Laxus in the hot springs.

Author's note: Apparently Freed riding Laxus is a nice visual…though I don't mind because I highly agree…so here are some hot spring shenanigans. Explicit content so just be warned. As always…enjoy the Fraxus…3

The hot water does wonders on his tense muscles considering the sheer exhaustion of the job that was completed. Honestly, the clients needed to get better at actually warning what the job WAS before it made those idiotic enough to take it on far more likely to actually get themselves killed. Resting his head on his arms, he gives a soft sigh of pleasure. Honestly, there wasn't enough downtime what with the influx of requests pouring in. Having a minute to relax was a cherished treat.

"Wore you out did they?" Laxus' voice makes him slowly turn to look at the other as he slips into the water.

"That…was ridiculous. We need to post that if they are not forthcoming with what is going on we're going to charge double."

Laxus chuckles. "Well, most of the time it doesn't matter because it's simple no matter how it's sliced but I'll agree about this last one…it was kind of ridiculous. You alright?"

"Just unwinding," he answers, "How are Bix and Ever?"

"Snoring so I had to get out of there."

Freed snorts. "That's what happens when we end up at a hotel with the only room being a double."

"Our luck really hasn't been great this job," he agrees before grinning, "Though…I might see a bit of an upside."

"And what's that?" Freed asks before watching the others expression become a leer.

"We're alone…in a hot spring."

Honestly, why he even asked was beyond him though he feels his skin heat up from more than just the water. Honestly, Laxus rather enjoyed sex as often as he could get it and Freed…well, so did Freed. He just wasn't big on announcing it. "Leave it to you…to want that to unwind."

Laxus smirks at him before beckoning. "It's not like it doesn't relax YOU, too."

Obeying the silent command to approach, he does so, sure he was flushing to his ears. "I don't know what you're talking about," he hedges.

"Of course you don't," Laxus murmurs with a grin knowing full well what the truth actually was. He draws him close kissing him lightly on the mouth knowing what a tease that was before murmuring, "On my lap, Freed."

Slowly, the other would shift so that he was lightly straddling him unable to keep from groaning at the feel of him rubbing against him. "Uh huh," the other teases softly, "You have NO idea what I'm talking about as you start squirming and shifting."

Freed flushes more. "Jerk," he mutters.

"You missed 'cruel', 'sadistic', and I think 'asshole' somewhere in there."

Freed snorts softly leaning his head against his shoulder. "Sometimes, you can be."

"Which of those?"

"All of them…and certainly most when it comes to the other two Dragon Slayers."

Laxus scoffs. "Please, it's not like they need to be coddled. And anyway, they challenge ME. It's not MY fault it's incredibly easy to put them on the ground."

"Still…you shouldn't…"

"We're not debating what I should and shouldn't do with them…not while we're alone and naked and you're squirming in my lap."

"Well, it's not like…"

"Freed Justine, if you do not stop this conversation I am going to give you a reason to do so."

Freed can't resist murmuring, "You really can't do that from the position we're in…just so you know."

The blond stares at him a moment before smirking. "Perhaps not…but I think I have another way of making you stop conversations that I'm not willing to participate in," remarks mildly.

Freed would ask for a clarification but that dies on his lips as a startled sound would escape him and he'd find himself shifting at the feel of the other moving his hand allowing a digit to circle and slowly press IN him. "L-Laxus…oh…oh…god…"

"Mmm?" the other asks his tone low, husky which always helped make his senses reel.

"E-evil…manipulative…oh…ohhhh…th-there…" Really, the other knew how to win arguments entirely too well and Freed WOULD complain about that but at the moment he was having a bit of a time trying to remember why he was annoyed with the blond in favor of sliding his arms around the others neck as he shifts and and presses against that digit that was wreaking havoc on his course it's definitely not helped when one becomes two and then three and he's making all those noises that he KNOWS Laxus enjoys hearing as he shifts and arches. "L-Laxussss…Nggnngnnn…" And his ability to be coherent becomes non-existent as his nerves are flared and teased in such a way.

The removal of said digits definitely doesn't please him but any protest dies on his lips as the other takes a hold of his hips and shifts him slightly angling him and slowly drawing him on his lap allowing for the penetration the other was craving and that he wanted just as much the feel of that familiar tight warmth wreaking absolute havoc. It's all Laxus can do to keep his movements slow as the other adjusts. "D-Damn…F-Freed…" He wasn't sure he'd EVER get enough of the other in such a way.  
There is definitely nothing better than the feel of the other when Freed adjusts and placing his hands on his shoulders starts shifting up and down. "F-f..ff…Y-yess…" the blond groans encouragingly, "J-Just…like that…Freed…" To him there was nothing more erotic than watching the other when he let go in such a way and dropped the almost cold facade he wore allowing this warm, passionate side to show. He can't resist sliding a hand between them and stroking the hot skin he finds making the other gasp out and shudder which just unravels his own senses further as well. Definitely one of his favorite ways to relax. Hands down.


	20. The Perils of Spiked Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt of spiked eggnog and Freed confessing to Laxus...

Author's Note: The holidays do tend to cause some chaos with drinks and such…so why not answer a prompt that wanted the eggnog spiked making Freed confess to Laxus? I was going for humorous…and probably left off sooner than I should have…which means I should write a sequel at some point…Until then; warnings include lewd humor, spiked drinks, and well…Laxus and Freed. :D

"Mira," Bixlow says urgently getting the white-blonde's attention, "have you tried the eggnog?"

"Tried… Is something wrong with it?"

"I think it's been spiked."

That gets her moving to the bowl before she'd taste it and immediately hiss out a curse before growling, "I'm going to kill the idiot who did this!"

"While I highly approve of that sentiment completely…there might be a more pressing issue to contend with."

"A more pressing…" her voice trails off before her eyes would widen and she'd gasp out, "Freed!"

The Seith mage grimaces before nodding. "We need to find him before he does something he'll regret."

Mira had no doubt that it would be bad as the other had a low tolerance for alcohol and tended to be way too honest when he imbibed too much. Add this to the fact that he enjoyed eggnog and it equaled bad things if he wasn't found quickly.

"Freed? Oh yeah, he left a few minutes ago tugging Laxus and saying they really needed to talk. Boy was he ever insistent," Jet answers before his expression turns worried, "Is something wrong?"

"Which way did he pull him?" Mira asks immediately.

"If I had to guess towards the study…hey wait! You haven't explained WHY!"

Neither bothers to respond as they race in that direction sharing similar worried thoughts about how badly this could go. Bixlow reaches there first and sighs. "He's got runes up…Dammit! This is not a good idea…"

Mira swallows. "We have no choice then but to hope Laxus takes it with some decorum." The problem with that hope is that neither mage is at all optimistic.

He wasn't quite sure what had made him want to tug a rather reluctant Laxus into the silent and empty study only that he needed to talk to him. "What is this about?" the blond demands staring at him like he wasn't quite sure what to make of him, either.

"To talk. You know your naturally suspicious personality can be trying at times…and don't get me started on your attire. Honestly, Laxus, do you just dress in the dark and go with whatever you happen to get?"

Laxus stares at him a moment a little startled by his words before his eyes narrow. "Excuse me?!" he demands frostily, "Exactly HOW is that your business?"

"Well, it's not but it just makes me wonder…"

"Freed, what did you want to talk about and I swear if it's my clothing choice I'm going to throw my magic at you."

"No, that wasn't it…just got sidetracked…but really it is an awful…"

"Freed, " Laxus warns in a no-nonsense tone, "Why have you dragged me here and rune spelled the room?" Honestly, he was beginning to suspect there was something wrong with his teammate. Freed really wasn't this forthcoming with his opinions unless…Laxus snorts as he realizes the issue at hand. Some idiot had actually dared spike Mira's eggnog. Which meant…which meant that Freed was about to be way too honest with him. And for some reason, this makes the blond just a LITTLE bit nervous.

The male seems to get a bit of focus to return. "Right, I wanted to talk to you…"

"Uh huh, what about?"

There is that split-second where Freed almost regains proper control of himself. Unfortunately, almost doesn't count in this case. "Well, it just…I…" The other seems at a loss for exactly HOW to say what it was on his mind so instead, he reaches forward and tugs the now startled blond mage forward before leaning up and kissing him.

He'd expected a LOT of things from Freed but not…not being kissed though it does grant answers to a LOT of questions he'd had about the others reactions to things. However, the taste of the other mixed with eggnog and the hint of alcohol wasn't exactly a BAD combination surprisingly enough. It is, however, kind of humorous when the other jerks back like he'd been struck before the runes would drop and he'd make an abrupt exit looking highly ashamed of himself. Laxus stands there a moment lightly touching his mouth before noting Mira and Bixlow in the doorway staring at him worriedly. "If you find out who spiked the punch before I do…thank them for me before you knock the hell out of them, okay?"

Both blink at him a moment before nodding. Mira finally ventures, "A-about Freed…"

"I'm going to go and find him," he answers straightening before smirking, "The little tart is NOT going to kiss me and run off."

"He's probably embarrassed that he did it at all."

"Oh, I can bet…it still stands that no one grants me that much of an insight and then flees. He starts something, he'd damn well better finish it."

"Finish…oh…OH!" MIra says her face coloring before she'd chuckle, "Be nice to him, Laxus."

Laxus smirks. "Even considering the season…I still think he'd rather me be naughty." He walks between both Mira and Bixlow as they choke at his commentary and heads out. He was pretty sure he knew where the other ended up as his scent abruptly vanishes near the Guild Hall. Considering the Tribe shared the same house…hiding wasn't even possible and if the other constructed runes…well, Laxus was pretty sure he could manage to convince him to put them down. 'Guess, I shouldn't be too surprised,' he thinks to himself, 'I mean, he only gets HIGHLY irate when others either get too close or insult me. Really, Freed…you're clingy and obsessive…but I guess that just makes you MY clingy, obsessive rune mage.'

Freed could NOT believe his own audacity and had to wonder just how he hadn't noticed the alcohol until it was far too late and he was KISSING Laxus. Of all the stupid…insane…He would be lucky to just end up off the team for this bout of stupidity. Rubbing his face, he makes some tea hoping to return the semblance of sense that ran away from him. Honestly, he hoped MIra found out who had spiked the eggnog because he'd like to trap them in some very interesting runes.

He's sipping the tea when he hears the door open before a familiar figure appears in the kitchen doorway and he goes very still. "A bit more sober now?" the blond asks.

Freed manages a slight nod at the question hoping that things weren't about to go drastically wrong. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…to be that forward, Laxus."

"Oh, I bet considering that you fled like a bat out of hell," the other replies, "Which might I add is really rude to do after getting someone's attention, you know. You shouldn't tease people like that…and certainly not me. It tends to…make me inventive on ways of getting revenge."  
The others words have him nearly dropping the cup he was holding. "Wh-what?"

Laxus flashes a grin before slowly stalking towards him."Oh, I'm sure you heard me."

Freed swallows as the other nearly traps him against the counter. "Laxus…what are you doing?"  
"Mmm…I'm thinking I'm about to strip you down and see just how many people I can make hear you scream. Sound like fun to you?"  
"L-Laxus!" He was pretty sure his voice is three octaves too high and his face is probably the color of his jacket in addition to the part of him that definitely WOULD not mind that at all while a small part of him is highly concerned that he has absolutely NO idea what that would be  
allowing of the other.  
"That is my name," the other says with a knowing smirk as if he KNEW the other was caught between definitely wanting it and worrying that it was a VERY bad idea. He leans close enough to murmur huskily, "Oh, come now, Freed, you started this…only fair that I finish it after all."  
He was never, ever EVER going near the damn eggnog unless it was straight from the carton, Freed decides. EVER. Unfortunately, that didn't help with the blond giving him an EVIL smile that was doing highly embarrassing things to him and making thinking entirely too difficult. "H-how is that fair again?" he asks in a breathy tone.

It earns him a fanged smile before the other would murmur, "That's simple; I am, after all, YOUR Thunder God." And really what better answer was there for things than THAT?!


	21. Handling His Drunken Thundergod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Freed dealing with a drunk Laxus.

Author's note: Written for a prompt wanting Freed to deal with a Drunk! Laxus and giving points for humor and/or Laxus mistaking him for a girl...I'm pretty sure that my attempts at humor won't earn me much in the way of points…but I tried…and will definitely have to write the sequel to this…because I'm apparently very good at ending at inopportune moments…my apologies. Regardless…enjoy this. Not a lot to warn about other than one drunken kiss, Laxus being intoxicated, Freed threatening to put him in lingerie…I think that's the worst of it…XD

Sighing, Freed heads to collect his team leader who'd gotten the wise idea to get into a drinking competition with Cana and was…suitably intoxicated for his troubles. Arriving, he takes one look at the bar and knows the blond had seriously overdone it. This had all the makings of a bad situation all the way around. Honestly, Laxus could get himself into trouble without trying too hard. He walks slowly towards the male worrying that even in his inebriated state that the other might be able to do serious damage with his magic. "Laxus," he says quietly, "I think you have had way too much to drink. Let's go home."

Blearily, the blond looks up at him. "'M not drunk," he slurs.

Freed crosses his arms. "Oh, really? Well from where I'm standing you ARE. Now come on and let's go before you make a fool of yourself."

"Why would I go home with some girl I just met?"

Freed ignores the choked laughter he hears from the others as his face colors in embarrassment and annoyance. "Laxus Dreyar, now I know you are drunk because you know full well that I am NOT female!"

"You're certainly not a guy with hips like that! "

Freed was going to kill him and Cana when they sobered up for this. "I assure you that I am male…so now that you've embarrassed the hell out of me… Can we go back to the apartment before you offend someone else's sensibilities?"

If the other disagreed, Freed was not against using force and/or his runes to make the blond comply. He was not in the mood for this and he certainly did NOT need to listen to the snickering his Guild Mates were doing while he was trying to get the other OUT of the Hall. Honestly, what had his Thunder God been THINKING?! Well, he was pretty sure he'd known it was something along the lines of Cana challenging his pride. "I already told ya that 'M NOT drunk!"

Of course he wanted to be stubborn about this. "Very well," Freed says, "We'll do this the hard way then, Laxus, and I'm going to hope that you wake up and don't remember a damn thing about this." Or he was probably going to end up as a lightning rod. Oh yes, he was definitely having words with Cana about how she was NEVER to challenge his Thunder God again or the next set of runes she got stuck in would be BEYOND cruel and unusual. Summoning up his courage, he reaches out and snags the blond's wrist before using the others state to jerk him off the stool as he shoves up runes inhibiting lightning-type magic.

"The HELL are you doing?!"

"Taking you home like I said," Freed retorts forcing the other towards the door which is NOT easy when the other digs his heels in. The green-haired male is SURE they make a hell of a sight like this and there was only so much of Laxus' drunken temperament that Freed wanted to contend with. "I swear, Laxus, if you keep being stubborn you are NOT going to like me," he warns clearly annoyed with the male's completely unhelpful, stubborn actions.

"I don't know WHO you think you are, missy…"

"I'm NOT a GIRL, Laxus!" he snaps harshly, "And if you call me one AGAIN I'm going to rune you into lingerie!" It was a completely empty threat as he was sure that Laxus WOULD kill him. However, it's enough to force the other to let him tug him into the cool night air and Freed hopes that it'll sober him up somewhat before they get to the apartment.

Honestly, being mistaken for a girl was embarrassing. He'd be sure to tell Laxus when he was coherent enough to understand that he was NOT going to do it again or there would be some awful consequences. Dragging the blond to the apartment was a test in retaining his patience and he's glad to be able to shove the other into the building and shut the door. "You are the most stubborn, ridiculous…" He isn't even allowed a chance to finish before he ends up suddenly shoved against the closed door with the blonde's mouth against his. The startled gasp grants the other the ability to fully claim his mouth and he definitely doesn't waste the opportunity and Freed swears that the other is doing a pretty good job of stealing his soul along with his breath as his senses reel.

However, he gets a hold of himself before getting TOO lost in the kiss and presses the other back. "You, Laxus, are drunk and I'm not about to have you freak out on me," he states firmly willing the heat filling him to abate because really this was NOT a good idea no matter HOW much he wanted it. Laxus was drunk enough to mistake him for a girl which definitely meant that things would go seriously south if he recalled his definite lapse of common sense. As tempted as Freed was to let him have his way, he was pretty sure it would DEFINITELY end badly.

When the other persists, Freed inwardly feels bad about his next move which is to stick him in runes that would wear off ONLY when he finally fell asleep before making an abrupt exit of the apartment ignoring the others cursing at him. The cool night air against his own hot skin definitely helps as he closes his eyes. That…had been way too damn close. He was SOO tempted to just let him do it if to know what it would be like once. However, that is followed by the knowledge that it would be a VERY good way to fuck things up irreparably so he forces himself to his own residence. Hopefully, the other wouldn't remember and would only find it odd that he'd ended up asleep in the foyer of the apartment.

Unfortunately, he 's pretty sure that even if he doesn't then one of their guild mates will be only too happy to explain what he'd done and the commentary that had led up to Freed hauling him out of the Guild Hall. That would probably be enough to embarrass the other from EVER taking up a contest with Cana. That would be for the best, in his opinion. At least it wouldn't be as bad as it would be if he woke and recalled having sex with Freed. A soft sigh escapes the rune mage as he enters His apartment and heads to the couch before slumping onto it. That had been way too close. WAY too close. Rubbing his face, Freed wonders just how the next day would go and dreading it with everything he had in him. 'Well, look at it this way,' he thinks, 'At least you didn't give him a reason to fling his magic at YOU.' Part of him was pretty sure that the other really didn't need a reason to actually do that. He was pretty sure that the next day was going to be all sorts of awkward because he was sure his own guild mate's weren't going to let him live down being called a girl by Laxus. 'I probably should just stay home tomorrow and save myself the stress,' he thinks as he sprawls out on the couch. It would just be easier that way.

However, it's not long before he feels his runes vanish and finds himself returning out of habit to the others residence and staring at the now passed out blond before giving in and getting him to his bedroom where he'd remove his jacket and boots before trying to make him comfortable. However, the adage about no good deed going unpunished is proven as he would find himself suddenly jerked to the other who, despite being asleep had a VERY strong grip. All Freed's frazzled mind could come up with is, 'Oh for the love of…Fuck…' This was NOT going to be fun to explain. He manages to only get his boots off as the other was NOT rescinding his hold on him and Freed surrenders himself to spend his night being nearly cuddled while every possible bad scenario plays in his head.

Honestly, he should have just left him to his own devices. Evergreen and Bixlow had no problem with just letting him be stupid all on his own. Freed just had never been able to keep from looking after him…and it was something he was highly regretting. Deciding to hell with it, he makes himself comfortable against the other and figures that whatever was coming would be regardless so he might as well enjoy being held like he was. As his eyes close, he finds himself thinking that he really was going to kill Cana if he lived through this mess…and probably the blond TOO just for being egotistical enough to take her up on the damn contest.


End file.
